


Love is a Mystery

by Sweetopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haruno Sakura-centric, Romance, Teen Romance, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetopia/pseuds/Sweetopia
Summary: If it was chance that pushed us to these things then chance was a very fine thing. Had it not been for the pure chance that I had to stop to tie my shoelace then I would not have crossed paths with the incredible Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno's life is changed forever when she meets the mysterious and enigmatic Sasuke Uchiha. Modern detective AU





	1. What Opportunity Brings

Love is a Mystery

Preface

It was cold outside, mid-October, as I was walking home from school. The city of Konoha was lit up and bustling. Faces passed by without a second glance as I wandered my way home. I never felt more alive than when I was in the city at night, it was so vibrant and full of people; people who had their own lives and jobs and houses and friends and places to be. It wasn't often that I would stop to think about that. How it was strange that everyone had their own thing to be going along with, things that would lead them on completely different paths to the ones I was going to take, but when I did it made me feel so small.

If it was chance that pushed us to these things then chance was a very fine thing. Had it not been for the pure chance that I had left school late on that specific evening, or that I was walking slower than normal, or that I had to stop to tie my shoelace then I would not have crossed paths with the incredible Sasuke Uchiha.

1\. What Opportunity Brings

It was cold outside and I was walking home from school. All around me people were hurrying to get home from work or school. Shivering, I wished I had thought to bring a thicker coat. My private school uniform provided very little in the way of protection and the uniform jacket was thin. I sighed, watching the breath steam out in front of me, as I dodged my way through the busy streets.

On a particularly busy section of the street, right outside the Central Konoha City Hospital, someone caught my shoulder with their elbow sending me sprawling on to the pavement. By the time I had looked up the person was gone, probably not even aware they knocked me down. Blood was running quickly down my leg staining my white tights, I had split the skin of my knee. Shakily, I stood up and dusted myself off. I continued on my journey home as if nothing had happened, trying to ignore the throbbing of my grazed knee. I was already five minutes late, I couldn't afford to walk any slower.

Resigning myself to not making it back home for dinner that night I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my mom. My stomach growled in protest and I tried to walk faster, but only succeeded in tripping over my own shoelace. I ducked down a quiet side street muttering curses under my breath, knelt down and re-tied it. In the quiet, I took some time to look in my bag for a plaster. I was this decision that changed the course of my life forever – little did I know.

Standing up once more, I was about to head back onto the main street when a noise behind me stopped me in my tracks. There was a yell at first as if someone had been caught by surprise, and then I could clearly hear people fighting; but upon turning around I saw no one down the small side street I was in. Well, not until someone jumped off of the roof of the building to my right. I stepped back against the wall as two more men also jumped from the roof, pouncing on the other man with deadly intent. A sudden rush of adrenaline burst through me and a stepped out of the shadows, feeling brave.

"Hey!" I yelled, loud enough to attract attention from people on the street. The men paused and after seeing the people peering into the side street, bolted. Only one of them remained, slumped against the alley wall.

"Hey," I said in a gentler voice. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Hn," he grunted as I approached him.

"Do you need to go to the hospital...?" I asked seeing his bloody lip and the way he was holding the top of his arm as if to put pressure on an open wound. I reached out to touch him, but he flinched away.

"Go. Away." He said scathingly, glaring at me with coal black eyes.

His tone startles me and I took a few paces back, enough to put me on the opposite side of the narrow street. "Well do you want me to call the police or-"

"I am the police," he muttered, "...sort of."

"Sort of?" I said with suspicion. He certainly didn't look like the police to me. He was tall, with black hair that was long at the front but pointed up at the back - a very unprofessional look for a police officer - black eyes, pale skin, he was wearing a long dark coat, over dark clothing and on his back, was a sheathed katana. He looked more like a criminal to me.

I sighed and persisted, reaching towards his injured arm again. The man glared at me but didn't move. I furrowed my eyebrows, embedded into his arm was a short, broken needle. I gasped and withdrew my hand quickly.

"They tried to drug me," the man grunted in explanation.

"Oh," I replied stupidly, unsure what to say. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Or at least call someone."

"Hn."

I threw my hands up in disbelief, exasperated at his uncooperative attitude, but I couldn't just leave him. I pulled out my phone and started to dial 911.

"Don't!" the man hissed grabbing me by the shoulder. I frowned at him, but ended the call none the less. "Don't, I'll be fine."

"You need to get that taken out," I retorted snappily. "It'll get infected, and you'll die-"

"Oh please," he said, pushing himself off of the wall and trying to make his way towards the main street. I closed my eyes for a moment in frustration. My mind struggled with what to do. Deciding that it was probably better if kept an eye on him I walked just a few steps behind. It was clear that whatever drug those two thugs had used on him was starting to take hold. He was dragging his feet with every step, body swaying, he was probably feeling tired, I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead reflecting the light, but his stoic face gave nothing away.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him, realising that I hadn't asked before. He turned to look at me over his shoulder before collapsing back against the wall.

"Oh, for fuck sake," I mumbled under my breath. I jogged the few steps towards him in concern. He blinked as if trying to keep his eyes in focus. "What is your name?" I repeated loudly. The sound of my voice seemed to bring him back to focus.

"Your father, he's a doctor...take me to him," the man said completely ignoring my question. A chill ran down my spine. How did he know that?

"Fine, but what's your name?" I replied, trying to keep my cool. There would be time for questions later, now I needed to help him.

"Hn, not important," he groaned trying to take another few steps, his legs wobbling.

"Oh, for fuck sake," I muttered again.

Ducking under his uninjured arm I half dragged half walked the strange man out of the alley. We made slow progress back up the street toward the hospital where my dad worked. By that point he looked as though his was struggling to stay conscious.

"Hey, come one I can't get you there if you pass out on me," I told him, trying to make him regain focus again, but he was too far gone.

I had to haul him up the main stairs and into the lobby of the hospital. I cast about for a wheelchair, but none were available. For a moment I contemplated leaving him by the front desk, but one look at his weak body changed my mind. Determined, I pulled him to the elevator and propped him against the wall as I pushed the buttons.

As we moved upwards to the floor of my father's ward, I prayed that he wasn't with a patient because I did not bring a drugged, injured, potential criminal off of the street to have to go and wait in ER with him for hours.

The elevator door opened just as the man's legs buckled. I cried out in alarm attracting the attention of the nurse at the desk. Hearing my yell, my father rushed out of his office to see what the commotion was. He stopped dead for a second before taking my place and hauling the dark-haired man out of the elevator and into his private office. I loitered outside of the door for almost an hour before plucking up the courage to knock.

"Come in," my father called out. I poked my head shyly around the door. "Ah Sakura, come in."

I was silent as I entered the room, watching as my father spoke to his patient.

"I'll call your brother to pick you up," He sighed as he took in the sight of the man who was sat on the bed, leaning against the wall.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the man spoke first.

"I'm fine, I don't need him," he grumbled as my dad bundled together an array of dressings.

"Sasuke, I either call your brother or you stay here all night, which one would you prefer?" My father said as though he was scolding a misbehaving child.

"Hn."

"That's what I thought," dad said before starting to dress the wound on Sasuke's arm. "You're lucky my daughter found you."

I paused for a second and then, "S-Sasuke asked me to bring him to you...he said he knew that you were my dad…"

"Ah yes, Sasuke's little trick," my dad chuckled despite himself. "He probably knows everything about you. He knows everything about everyone with just one look."

I snorted, sure, that was totally believable. I glanced at Sasuke, his well-toned torso stood out even against the pale magnolia of the office walls, it was marked here and there by scars and one singular tattoo where his neck and shoulder joined. To my embarrassment he caught me staring and gave me a sly smirk. I blushed and looked away again.

After Sasuke's arm was cleaned and bandaged my dad left the room to call Sasuke's brother. We were alone again. I sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to ignore Sasuke's hazy eyes watching my every move.

"You're looking a lot better," I commented.

"Some water would be great right now," he replied, ignoring what I had just said.

Keeping my composure, I shook my head and left the room to go and get him some water without a word. I made sure to fill two plastic cups full because no doubt he would ask me to go back again if I only returned with one. Opening the door with my elbow I backed into the room only to discover the window wide open and Sasuke missing. The only thing that remained behind was his coat.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, both cups of water falling to the floor as I sprinted to the window, fully expecting to see Sasuke's mangled body on the pavement below. Outside the street was busy and Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

So guys who have read my works before; I know I have written and re-written this story a billion times, but this time I swear I am dedicated to re-doing all my old stories and even making some new ones.

To new readers; Welcome! I hope you enjoy my writing. Drop me a review to let me know what you think.

Old and new reader's support and feedback is really appreciated as I am writing this stuff for you guys to enjoy!

R&R - Sweetopia


	2. Drugs in Dark Alleys

Sakura, don't worry," my dad tried to reassure me as I sat in his office, holding Sasuke's coat in my hands.

"Dad we're on the fourth floor," I said in disbelief. "And he jumped out of the window!"

I was trembling. It had been a long night and I was tired. Dad just shrugged before he returned to filing his paperwork. I sighed and stood up. There was no point in me staying; my dad would be working through the night.

"I'm gonna head home," I kissed my dad on the cheek and headed out of the hospital.

Well, I thought to myself as I stepped out into the chilly air, at least I have a coat to keep me warm. Slipping my arms into the oversized sleeves I pulled the fabric around me. I loitered on the pavement for a few moments, looking up at the window Sasuke had jumped out of and wondering if it was really possible.

Pushing the mysterious Sasuke out of my mind for a moment I continued on my way home. It was truly night now, the city lights cast a neon glow over the streets. I pulled the coat tighter against the cold, blushing as I noticed that it smelled good. I shook my head, puzzled by my reaction.

When I finally made it home my mom was waiting impatiently in the lounge. She pounced on me almost as soon as I got in the door. I didn't even have time to take off Sasuke's coat before she latched onto me. Holding me at arm's length she looked at me seriously for a few moments, I stared back in light amusement. Sometimes I really had no idea what was going through her mind.

"Sakura did you miss dinner to go on a date with a boy!?" She asked so suddenly that I burst out laughing. Shrugging out of Sasuke's coat I folded it over my arm and shook my head at her.

"I'm sure Dad will explain in the morning," I said cryptically. Really, I was feeling too tired to talk about what I had witnessed tonight. I needed some time to wrap my head around what the hell had actually happened.

"What do you mean!?" Mom yelled after me as I plodded up the stairs and to my room. No doubt she would be calling my dad to ask him straight away what had happened, but that was his problem not mine.

Closing my bedroom door, I threw the coat on to the bed and kicked off my shoes. I untied the ribbon around my neck, throwing it onto the back of my desk chair. Unbuttoning my dress, I sighed as the tight fabric was released. Grabbing hold of the hem I was about to yank it over my head when there was a knock at the door. I yelped, almost falling over. The knock hadn't come from my bedroom door, but from my balcony.

I turned around and was so shocked by the sight of Sasuke stood, smirking, on my balcony that I forgot that my dress was unbuttoned.

"Why are you here?" I hissed, opening the door just enough for us to talk through.

"Hn. I believe you stole my coat," he said with a slightly arrogant and sarcastic lilt to his usual monotone. "I need it back."

"You left in in my dad's office. How did you know it would be here?" I retorted, opening the door wider.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged trying to step around me to get in my room. I put my hand on the door to stop him, glaring up at him. His black eyes took on a mischievous glint as he stooped down to my level. My cheeks flushed, we were so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"A-and you were watching me get undressed, you pervert!" I stammered, remembering my unbuttoned dress. I hastily fumbled with the buttons trying to cover myself.

"Sa-ku-ra let me in," he practically purred. I felt my cheeks flush and my eyes widen. His tone was so far from innocent that even my sexually oblivious mind could tell.

"No," I said quickly. Feeling uncomfortable I searched for a compromise. "You stay here and I will get you your coat if you want it so much."

Deeming this a good enough deal, Sasuke leaned back against the railing of my balcony and tipped his head back, looking up at the stars. I hurried back into my room, grabbing his coat only to turn around and find him right in beside me. I gasped tripping backwards onto the bed.

"I told you to wait outside!" I whispered quietly so my mom wouldn't hear. "My mom is downstairs!"

"But it's cold outside," Sasuke said nonchalantly. I shoved his coat into his chest and crossed my arms. He began rooting through the pockets for something. I watched him curiously as he pulled out a cell phone, it was a new-ish model, a bit beaten up, but still looking good. After checking it he put it back in his pocket and then pulled out two more items; a lighter and a cigarette.

"No, get out!" I said standing up and trying to push him towards the door. "You got what you came for, now go!"

Sasuke stood fast and, despite my hardest attempts to move him, he wouldn't budge. So instead I tried to reason with him.

"You know those things will kill you right? Do you know how much risk you're putting yourself at by smoking?"

He shrugged making no comment, but he put his cigarette and lighter back in his pocket. I sighed and crossed my arms, why was he still here. More importantly, how did he get here?

There was a long pause. Sasuke pulled his coat on in one swift motion. Giving me a small tilt of his head, he stepped back outside, swung himself over the balcony and off into the night.

I shivered as the cold wind blew in to my room. I shut the balcony door and then leaned against it, pressing my hand to my chest. My heart was beating fast. I began to wonder if this was all some strange dream. What happened the following day proved to me it wasn't...

...I slammed my hand down on my alarm to turn it off before staring up at the ceiling for a few moments, desperately wanting a few more hours of sleep. It was early, still dark outside, and I knew I have a while before I needed to be at school. The temptation was strong, but I didn't want to risk being late. Instead, I threw back the covers wincing at how cold it was. Tiptoeing my way to my en-suite I stripped off, turned on the water and got into the shower.

My morning routine passed normally and I was perfectly on time to school, sat in my form room just as the bell rang. I began to wonder if everything that had happened was just a dream. Frowning I reached down and touched my knee, it was beginning to scab over now. Maybe it had happened after all?

"Hey, are you even listening to me!?" My best friend yelled at me. I blinked, startled.

"Sorry Ino," I muttered. "I'm just a little tired, I had a late night."

"Ooh really? And what was miss goodie two shoes doing having 'a late night' hmm?" Ino asked, wiggling her perfectly arched eyebrows suggestively and winking. Ino had always been the queen of the double entendre. I laughed and shook my head, giving her a gentle push towards the wall, which she returned with more vigour. Ino had always been one to tease me, she was older (only by half a year) and much more mature.

Konoha Girls Private Learning Institute was an elite school for the more privileged girls of the city and I was one of the lucky few to have a place. Thanks to my dad's huge salary I had the privileged enough to be learning at the best school in the county. Ino was from a similarly wealthy background and though she may not have shown it, was grateful for the opportunity.

The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was walking out of the gates alone. It was late again - Ino normally left as early as she could so I walked alone. A few other students were walking too, but none of them I knew well enough to tag along.

As I walked home I resumed my thinking on the elusive Sasuke and if he had been some figment of my imagination. The thought had been playing on my mind all day. I looked up at the hospital as I passed. How on earth could someone survive that jump? I shook my head, maybe I had just imagined it all.

Speeding up I came to the side street. Peering into the gloom I took a cautious step forwards and then sighed.

Nothing.

Of course, there was nothing. Turning back to the open end of the street I stopped dead still. Blocking out the light were two figures.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be down here!" one of them growled. Seeing nowhere else to go I took a few steps back into the street. "Hey don't I know you?"

"I-"

"Well how about that," the other replied laughing. "That's the nosey bitch who interrupted us yesterday."

My heart was pounding, so apparently it had not been a dream. I was rooted to the spot as they approached me. I willed my feel to move, but instead they trembled. The taller of the men pulled out a syringe filled with a strange sepia coloured liquid inside it. Was this what they used to drug Sasuke? Whatever it was would probably kill me, I reasoned. Sasuke was a mess and he had probably done some pretty bad drugs before.

"Fuck," I breathed out. My body still betraying me, would not budge an inch.

The taller man leered at me, grabbing my arm and holding it firmly by the elbow. I struggled pathetically in his grip as he jabbed the needle down into my arm. I didn't even feel it. The men let go and took a few steps back to watch my reaction. For a few seconds I felt completely fine and then the next I was stumbling my way towards the wall, not even trusting my own legs to keep me standing. It was a horrible feeling. My legs were numb and my head was swimming. I felt sick.

The two men grinned at each other and one of them pinned me up against the wall. I tried to scream, but it came out a whimper. I was completely helpless.

What was I thinking walking down some shady side street in the hopes of bumping into some tall mysterious bad boy? I felt the tears pooling in my eyes as the man leaned in to me, his hands wandering down my body. I couldn't feel anything past my hips and I was too horrified to look at what could have been happening.

Suddenly the man pulled away, there was a blinding flash of blue and red and I slumped down on to the floor. It took me a good half a minute to realise that the police were there. I heard the sirens rising in volume in my head. The two men looked at each other and bolted again, but this time they didn't get very far. I watched, vaguely aware, as they were arrested only thirty feet away from me. People had seemed to notice me now and were rushing over. The sound of the sirens felt like it was splitting my head open. The blur of voices overwhelmed me as people began to crowd, but there was one that seemed to stand out among the others.

"Hn, stupid," he muttered, sliding his hand around my waist and helping me to my feet. Sasuke.

I stumbled on my wobbly legs and practically knocked him over, much to the amusement of several police officers. Maybe he hadn't been lying about working for the police. Letting out an irritated sigh he stooped and picked me up, cradling me to his chest. I closed my eyes and tried to resist the urge to puke that was quickly taking hold. I heard Sasuke talking to some police officers and then we were moving.

"Hospital," I said weakly, distantly noticing that we were passing the hospital instead of going inside. "Sasuke, hospital."

"Just close your eyes. You'll be fine, you just need to sleep this off," Sasuke murmured, adjusting his grip on me. I closed my eyes as I was told, trying to fall asleep. It took less than thirty seconds for me to succumb to the darkness.

That's all for now people! Hope you're enjoying the read so far. I am aiming to update as quickly as possible since I have a lot of free time, but please still leave me some reviews to let me know you're enjoying the story!

R&R!


	3. Hangover

I woke slowly. My head spinning, I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. I could feel the softness of the mattress beneath me and the weight of the duvet on top of me. Opening my eyes to thin slits I was met with a blur of white sheets and bright light. I groaned as my head began to pound from the harsh light. After a few moments trying to collect my strength I rolled over and opened my eyes fully.

"Hn, you're awake," A familiar voice said, startling me. I propped myself up on one elbow and came face to face with Sasuke. He was stretched out on the bed beside me, watching me carefully.

"Where...where am I?" I muttered groggily. I pushed myself further up and swung my feet onto the floor. The small movement had made me dizzy, so I sat with my head in my hands – waiting for the room to stop spinning. Meanwhile, Sasuke had made his way off of the bed and was crouching in front of me.

"You should go back to sleep, I'll take you home when you're feeling better," He said. I blinked in surprise, sure that was the longest sentence he had ever said to me. "Hn, do you need anything?"

"Water," I mumbled allowing him to gently push me back down onto the soft pillows. He returned holding a bottle of water. I took a few sips, soothing my dry throat, and placed the bottle on the bedside table. I glanced over at Sasuke who was loitering by the side of the bed, looking concerned. "Where am I?" I asked again, my voice a little stronger.

Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke ignored it, leaning against the wall and watching as I struggled to move my heavy limbs. I had a larger amount of respect for Sasuke and his swift recovery after being drugged, I felt like I was made out of stone.

There was another knock on the door, this time more aggressive. Sasuke's jaw twitched in annoyance before he disappeared downstairs to answer it. There was the faint murmur of conversation and then suddenly shouting. My heart raced as I heard the door slam. Flinching, the sound resonated in my skull, making my teeth hurt. Wincing, I pressed a hand to my forehead and lay back down onto the pillows. Sasuke stormed back upstairs, a deep-set scowl on his face.

It was another hour before I was feeling slightly more functional, and Sasuke watched as I got to my feet and stumbled my way to the bathroom. I avoided looking in the mirror because I could imagine how terrible I looked. As a wave of nausea gripped me I leaned against the cool tile of the bathroom wall, preparing myself to leave.

There was a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," I replied pushing myself away from the wall and opening the door. "See?"

"Hn," Sasuke raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "Whenever you feel well enough I'll take you home."

I shrugged in response and looked around the sparsely decorated apartment. It was open plan, living room and bedroom separated by a half partition wall. Large industrial windows lined the entire back wall, letting light into what would otherwise have seemed a very dark space. Now my mind was clearing, I assumed that I was in Sasuke's apartment. It suited him, I thought as I looked around.

"I could do with sleeping in my own bed," I mumbled. "I bet my parents will be worried sick."

Sasuke was already putting on his shoes.

I gathered my things, my school bag, coat and my shoes and allowed Sasuke to lead me out of his apartment via a narrow set of stairs and out onto the street. To my surprise, Sasuke lived right in the centre of Konoha above a ramen shop. All around people swarmed on the streets and I swooned slightly as the bright lights interrupted my already cloudy mind. Without a warning, Sasuke's hand was clasped around mine and he began to pull me in the direction of my house. Part of me really wanted to just crawl back into Sasuke's bed and sleep off whatever was still in my system, but the other part of me - the more rational part - told me that I needed to go home.

"Sasuke," I muttered, as someone barged into me and he lost his grip on my hand. Naturally, I stumbled, falling almost head first to the floor and had it not been for Sasuke's quick reactions then I would probably have ended up with a few more injuries. I blinked up at him as he helped me back to my feet, my vision blurring. He held me for a moment, his arms supporting my body against his as I found my footing. I felt my dizziness was not being helped by our close proximity and pushed him away.

It was a long walk before we reached my front door. There were police cars in my driveway. I half expected Sasuke to abandon me at the doorstep and disappear mysteriously into the night, but he surprised me by wrapping an arm around me and knocking on the door. It was my father who answered.

"Oh, thank God!" He called out, grasping me by the shoulders. I winced as he squeezed me just a bit too hard.

"She needs to lie down," Sasuke interrupted, hoisting me through the door and pushing past my father. I allowed him to move me, seeing little point in resisting. We were just approaching the stairs when my mother ran out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Sakura!" She yelped, her face was red and blotchy from crying. I felt myself welling up at the sight of her, she must have felt like she would never see me again.

"Hi, mom," I gave a weak smile, trying to reassure her that I was ok. Sasuke's grip on me loosened slightly and I began to pull away only to find myself stumbling wildly, unable to feel my legs.

Sasuke's arm was around me in seconds, heaving me back to my feet and holding me upright. I let out the breath I'd been holding. My mom burst into tears all over again.

"Oh, my baby," she wailed rushing over and pulling me into an embrace. Sasuke stepped back.

Two police officer emerged from the kitchen behind my parents, loitering in the doorway. They gave Sasuke a curt nod in acknowledgement.

"Is my brother here?" Sasuke asked. Everything about his body language screamed hostility at the mere mention of his brother.

The tall grey-haired police detective, wearing a mask and a fairly plain suit, replied. "No, he's back at the station."

"Hn," Sasuke relaxed.

"Sakura'll be ok," he said to my parents. "She's slept for a good twelve hours, but she needs to take it easy for a few days. I'll go to the station and give a statement."

With that said, he turned and headed back out the door. I reached out suddenly, not even knowing why I did it and grabbed the sleeve of his coat. Sasuke moved so quickly I barely had time to draw a breath. I was pinned against the wall, my hand pinned behind me. I was very conscious of Sasuke's body pressing against mine.

Everyone was silent. My heart was hammering as I looked up at him, my cheeks red and my body shaking. Something in his eyes softened and he released his grip on my arm. He pushed himself away from me, leaning down to whisper in my ear; "Keep your balcony door unlocked."

My cheeks flushed with heat and I stayed leaning against the wall as Sasuke left with a small nod. Only when the door closed did I collapse to the floor.

"...I don't care! I don't like her hanging around with someone like that!" I woke to hear my parents having an argument in the kitchen. I was tucked up in my bed, they must have carried me up the stairs.

"He works with the police, honey, he's the safest person to have to look out for her," my father's voice was calm and steady.

"If he was looking out for her, why didn't he bring her to the hospital? Or home?" My mom hissed, making a fair point.

"He did bring her home," my father replied, before leaving the kitchen. I heard him come up the stairs and immediately closed my eyes, feigning sleep. The door to my room open and I tried to be as still as possible until he left. I couldn't tell if he had been as worried about me as he should be. Honestly, I was a little shocked by just how relaxed he had been about Sasuke taking me back to his apartment. It made me a little more confident in Sasuke's intentions, but it couldn't silence the nagging doubt I had deep in the pit of my stomach.

I waited for hours for Sasuke to show up at my balcony door, but he never came – at least while I was awake.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review letting me know what you think, your feedback is super appreciated!

R&R xoxo


	4. Late Night Interviews

4.

It had been a full two weeks since that night I was rescued by Sasuke Uchiha and I hadn't seen him since. As Sasuke requested I left my balcony door unlocked, though I wasn't really sure why. The first night my heart was fluttering as I turned the key. I was even surprised by the pang of disappointment I felt when he didn't show up.

That night, I was sprawled on my bed, reading a book for school. I had returned to school after a week of absence and felt like I had missed a year's worth of work. I was working all hours desperately trying to catch up. I was so engrossed in the book that I barely heard the tapping on my balcony door. As it grew louder I was drawn out of my book-induced stupor.

I felt a thrill of excitement run through me. Turning quickly, my heart leapt when I saw Sasuke leaning against the railing. I practically ran to open the door, letting him in out of the cold. I shivered in my pyjamas as the winter chill clung to Sasuke.

"Hi, I breathed. A sense of anticipation overtaking me.

"Hn," he replied, looking indifferent. My heart dropped a little, confused. Why had he come all this way to see me if he didn't even want to speak to me? "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied with a smile. "No more walking down dark alleys for me, though."

I thought I caught the faintest glimpse of amusement on Sasuke's face before he turned away. I sat back on the bed as he looked around my room. I was still confused as to why he was here.

"I…I thought you might have visited me before now," I began. I was hoping to coax some form of conversation out of the mysterious man, but he ignored me. Picking up my notebook, Sasuke flicked through a few pages, his eyes scanning the notes I had made. Once he had put that down, he picked up another. This continued for several minutes. "Is there something you're looking for?"

"Hn."

I sighed, wiggling my way beneath the covers to stave off the cold air that Sasuke had brought in with him. I pulled them up to my chin, feeling a little conscious of my sleepwear. The first few nights I had tried to dress appropriately, full-length pyjamas that would keep out the cold, but after a week I had resorted to my normal silk nightgown. I shivered again, drawing Sasuke's attention away from my notebooks.

"You write very well for an eighteen-year-old," he noted. Then, as if seeing me properly, he frowned. "Why did are you in bed?"

"I was cold," I responded defensively. "I didn't think you'd mind since you were so busy snooping around my room."

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't mind. I just didn't know if you were trying to suggest that I get in there with you."

I snorted in surprise. My cheeks turning a bright shade of pink, I shook my head. That was definitely not the impression I had intended to give. Though it was satisfying to know he had considered it.

"No!" I spluttered, feeling flustered. "I didn't mean… I mean…It's not that you're not…I just…"

Sasuke's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Relax, I wasn't suggesting that we do anything," he chuckled. "It does look warm though, and I'm so cold…"

My eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke made his way towards the bed, kicking off his boots. Alarmed, I scooted myself to the other side of the bed to make room for him. As Sasuke slid beneath the covers I felt the temperature drop and then rise quickly as I blushed furiously. I desperately tried to relax as Sasuke settled next to me, but I felt frozen.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I shook my head stiffly. "Why are you so tense?"

"I just want to know what you want," I replied, trying to avoid eye contact. Why had a let a practical stranger into my room late at night? And then why did I let him get in bed with me?

"I'm cold," he replied.

"You have an apartment, why not go there? You're the one to traipsed all the way out here, so you can't complain that you're cold. I didn't ask you to come to see me," I said snappily.

Sasuke looked surprised at my sudden annoyance and backtracked, "I wanted to tell you that the men who drugged you have been jailed. I testified at their trial this morning. It was an open and shut case really."

I opened my mouth to reply and then closed it again, trying to think of what to say.

"I never gave a statement," was the only thing I could manage. It was true, the police hadn't spoken to me after the incident and as far as I had known no charges had been pressed by my family.

"I pressed charges, they attacked me too remember," Sasuke shrugged. "Thought it would be best, otherwise they might find you again."

"Oh," I was surprised by the kindness of the gesture. "Thank you."

There was a long pause. I shifted in the bed unsure what else there was to even say. Sasuke was staring at me intently. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. In a moment of panic, I turned to Sasuke and pulled him beneath the covers, hoping the number of blankets on the bed would hide him from view. Sasuke tried to protest, but I shushed him frantically pressing my fingers to his lips. Laying down I pretended I was asleep just in time for my door to open. I could sense my mom looking around the room, and I prayed that she wouldn't see Sasuke's boots on the floor. It would not have been an easy situation to explain. After a moment, which felt painfully long, the door closed again.

I sat up and pulled the covers back, removing my hand from Sasuke's mouth. He looked at me with a shocked expression and just the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. I put a hand over my mouth to suppress my laughter at the situation. Sasuke shook his head, a smile on his lips for the first time since I had known him. We locked eyes and I could feel the tension between us. My breathing hitched as Sasuke reached out and smoothed out my hair.

"I think that's my cue to leave," he said quickly getting out of bed and pulling on his boots. I watched as he prepared to leave, my body tingling.

"Bye, Sasuke," I whispered, opening the balcony door for him. He stepped out into the night, gave me a nod and a smile before swinging himself over the balcony railing and down into my garden. I locked the door behind him, sure that he wouldn't visit again that night.

I slept surprisingly well. My bed still held the warmth of Sasuke's body and I curled up in the spot he had been laying. Shutting my eyes and breathing in his scent, I fell asleep almost immediately.

A full day of school had worn away the good mood I had woken up with. I was walking out of the main entrance on time for once, Ino at my side, when I noticed a dark figure waiting outside the school gates. I stopped dead, trying to make out who it was over the crowd of school girls all eagerly pushing to get out of the gate and hoping I was right.

"Sakura?" Ino asked, waving her hand in front of my face, breaking my concentration. I looked up at her and faked a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired," I replied. It was true I was tired.

As we neared the school gate the dark figure became more recognisable. It was Sasuke. My heart skipped a beat. What was he doing here?

"Who is Mr tall, dark and handsome?" Ino asked spotting Sasuke for herself. As we approached the gate Sasuke stepped forward to meet us. Ino flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and smiling flirtatiously. I was unsure of what to do or say- maybe it would be better if I ignored him?

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke called as I walked past him. It was loud enough that people around me turned to look – I couldn't just ignore him. Ino blinked at me in surprise.

"Hi," I sighed, turning around and walking back to where Sasuke was standing. I was conscious of people staring as they walked past. Many of the girls were openly gawking at the sight of Sasuke and I talking I knew I was going to be the subject of the latest gossip. Ino coughed, nudging me with her elbow. "Sasuke, this is Ino. Ino, this is Sasuke," I introduced, trying not to sound as embarrassed as I actually was.

Ino practically licked her lips as she looked Sasuke up and down. It took all of my strength to keep from rolling my eyes. The three of us stood in silence for a few moments before I blurted out a question; "How did you know what school I go to?"

"Hn, please, I've seen you in your uniform three times now. It wasn't exactly difficult to look up," Sasuke replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. That look made my stomach tighten anxiously. Ino shot me a look that meant I was in for a thorough interrogation later. I regretted not telling her about Sasuke sooner and hoped that she wouldn't be upset with me for keeping such a secret.

"I was just on my way home," I began, hoping to be excused from such an awkward encounter.

"Oh, well I have something I need your help with first," Sasuke replied, taking hold of my elbow and walking me away. I looked back at Ino in horror as we became separated. She gave me a confused look and a small wave as I was swept away.

I stumbled trying to keep up with Sasuke's long legged stride. He ignored my complaints, barely even acknowledging that I said anything.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going!?" I shouted at him, my frustration increasing.

"My place," he replied. My cheeks flushed as all the sordid possibilities flashed through my mind.

I remained silent the rest of the way to Sasuke's apartment. He unlocked the door just to the left of the ramen shop. Sasuke held the door open for me and I walked under his arm. Feeling uncomfortable I slipped off my shoes and left them by the front door, before following Sasuke up the stairs.

Sitting down on the couch, I watched as Sasuke propped his sword on a stand and took off his coat. His well muscled forearms flexed as he lifted a stack of papers on to the coffee table. I watched him, transfixed and curious at what the mysterious man was up to.

"Sasuke," I said softly. I was nervous, and a little excited, as to why he had brought me there. Sasuke looked up from the papers he was moving and tilted his head questioningly. "Why am I here?"

Sasuke put the papers down and crossed the room until he was stood directly in front of me. I closed my eyes as he raised his hand and held my chin between his thumb and index finger. I waited, expecting that any moment our lips would meet. After a few moments, I frowned.

"Open your eyes Sakura," he murmured. I opened my eyes, looking directly up at Sasuke. "You're here because I think you can help me. I need an assistant."

"A-assistant?" I pulled away from his grip, dejected and confused. "What?"

"You're a grade A student. I could use that. You're a very concise note taker," Sasuke answered his voice very soft, convincing, "I want you to help me… with research, things like that."

"O-okay?" I said. That was definitely not what I was expecting and certainly not what I thought he would have taken away from the previous night. I could have sworn there was a spark between us.

"Good!" Sasuke exclaimed, going back to the coffee table – urging me to come and join him. I followed obediently. And that was how I became Sasuke Uchiha's assistant.

There you go! Hope you like it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!


	5. An Awkward Family Dinner

I heaved another stack of papers onto the floor, scraping my hair back out of my eyes, and began to sort through them. It was dark outside and my eyes were starting to get tired. In the past week, I had sorted through so many police reports, organising them into files and boxes and onto the shelves that lined the walls of the flat. Sasuke had given up helping a while ago and was watching me from the couch. I hadn't dared to speak unless he asked me a direct question – which had only occurred once; to ask if I wanted a drink.

After another hour of organizing, I sat back on my heels and sighed before collapsing to the floor heavily.

"I should be going home soon," I said softly as I locked eyes with the detective. "It's getting late and my mom will be making dinner."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, standing up and getting his coat. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh...no…you don't have to…" I said, also standing up. Sasuke looked at me with a slight smirk and a look of amusement on his face and I understood. I was the most prone person to trouble in the entire city or so it seemed. Having Sasuke walk me home was probably the safest I could be. So, I let him usher me down the stairs and out of his flat, barely giving me time to put on my shoes. The ramen stall next door to Sasuke's flat had drawn a large crowd that night and we pushed ourselves through the mass of people. Actually, the entire main street was bustling even more than usual. I looked around for some clue as to why everyone was inclined to be out tonight but found none.

"Hn, let's go," Sasuke said in a monotone. I rolled my eyes but walked alongside him, struggling to keep up with his long stride. It was colder out than I had first realised, and once again I wished I had brought a coat. Then, suddenly and much to my surprise, Sasuke wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his side and rubbing my arm to warm me up. It was the first intimate moment we had had since the night we were in my bed together. I didn't mention it, I dared not mention it for a long time afterwards too. I felt my cheeks get hot in an involuntary flush. "Are you okay, you're all red, are you sick?"

"No…I'm fine," I mumbled, hoping that I could play it off as a reaction to the cold.

I couldn't deny that Sasuke was an attractive man, his high cheekbones, dark mysterious eyes and his well-toned body were all to die for, and for a while, I thought there may have been something between us. But since Sasuke had asked me to be his assistant there had been virtually no contact between us physically.

Sasuke let go of me and I made sure to keep at least a metre of space between us as we waded our way into the city crowds. Luckily, it wasn't quite late enough for the groups of party and club goers to be out and about just yet. I had an unfortunate string of luck for being harassed by drunk men and I'm not sure how Sasuke would have reacted.

I tried to ignore Sasuke's persistent stare as I walked on ahead, though I took a nervous glance behind me every once in a while, to make sure he was still there. We passed the hospital and I paused to look up at the yellow glow of light from my dad's office. Sasuke came and stood next to me, also looking up at the window. I sighed and continued walking again. I didn't even look when we passed the alley where we had first met.

The crowds of people began to thin as we crossed out of the inner-city districts and into the suburbs. It was six pm and a few school kids were still on their way home. Sasuke looked comically out of place in his dark attire compared to the bright uniforms of various schools. I chuckled to myself, hoping he hadn't heard me.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, his face stoic as normal.

I blinked in surprise and then just shook my head at him. A mild flicker of irritation across his face before his expression was once again composed.

"You really don't look like you fit in here," I said softly. I always spoke softly to him, probably because he scared me half to death. "You look so ominous."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets. No more was said until we approached my house.

We stopped on the doorstep. I leaned awkwardly against one of the posts that supported the porch roof, unsure of what to say. After what seemed like an eternity I muttered a thank you and Sasuke merely nodded in reply. I reached for the door handle just as my mother yanked the door open, she must have been watching from the living room window.

"Sakura Haruno, have I taught you no manners?" she chided me, before turning to Sasuke and asking; "Would you like to stay for dinner, Sasuke? I never got to thank you properly for looking after Sakura."

Sasuke looked fazed, clearly not used to being asked such things. My mother's smile faltered slightly as Sasuke stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"You don't have to…"

"No," Sasuke said suddenly. "No, it's…I'd…uh…dinner sounds great…" he said, clearly not used to forming such long sentences. I gave my mother a look before following her into the house. Now I'd have to sit through an incredibly awkward dinner too. Sasuke took off his coat and shoes and my mother raised her eyebrows, impressed that he was such a good house guest. I rolled my eyes and began taking off my loafers, gripping the stair rail so that I didn't fall over.

"It's just chicken curry for dinner, I hope that's okay?" Mom asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Sasuke answered, watching as I struggled to pull the shoe off of my foot while balancing on one leg. "Hn, here." He stooped down grabbing hold of my raised leg and pulling the shoe easily off of my foot. I blushed, looking down at him as his hand gently ran down my leg before he stood up again. Shaking my head, I left Sasuke to the mercy of my mother and went upstairs to get changed.

I closed my bedroom door and undressed, throwing my uniform dress over the back of the chair and pulling off the many layers of petticoats as I crossed to my wardrobe. I pulled out a cropped grey sweater and a pair of grey skinny jeans. Once I was dressed again I brushed my hair and went back downstairs.

To my surprise, I could hear talking and laughter coming from the kitchen. Frowning, I opened the door to find Sasuke stood by the sink washing tomatoes and wearing an apron while chatting away to my mother with the most charming smile on his face.

"Oh, Sakura dear can you set the table," mom asked me while she began to dish out the curry, while Sasuke prepared a salad.

"Uh…yeah sure…" I said. I watched Sasuke warily as I gathered the cutlery.

"Mrs Haruno that looks delicious," Sasuke complimented as we all sat down to eat. My mother blushed and gave a flustered reply. I sat in silence, staring at my plate, completely unnerved. "Really Sakura you never told me your mom was so great."

I looked up at him with a puzzled look on my face. Of course I hadn't, we hardly even spoke to each other. "Uhm…well…I…uh…"

"Sweetie I'm home!" My dad called from the front door. I looked up in relief, thank god there would be someone else to talk to besides my mother and whoever Sasuke had been replaced with. "Oh Sasuke, I had no idea you'd be coming over for dinner?"

"It wasn't planned, but your lovely wife insisted after I walked Sakura home," Sasuke replied. Seriously, he looked more comfortable around my parents than I felt around them most days. This was such a drastic change from gloomy brooding Sasuke that I knew.

Dad sat himself down and tucked into dinner, he too seemed un-phased by Sasuke's sudden charm offensive. I ended up pushing my food around my plate, my appetite dampened by my confusion.

"Mmph!" I exclaimed as a forkful of rice and curry was pushed into my mouth. Sasuke was pulled his fork back from my mouth and scooped up some more of my food onto it. "What are you doing?" I asked flustered and embarrassed.

"You haven't eaten anything," Sasuke replied, and once again fed me a mouthful of curry. My parents watched bemused, and I felt my face grow hotter and hotter. "Open wide…"

"I'm not hungry Sasuke," I replied bluntly, standing up and leaving the kitchen. I stomped up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I sat on my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest. Frustrated with Sasuke's previous lack of interest in me, this suddenly friendly behaviour had sent my teenage brain into meltdown. Downstairs I heard Sasuke leaving, apologising to my mother as he did so. As soon as the front door closed I flopped back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I lay there for quite a while, wondering why my life had been turned upside down.

Rolling over I picked up my phone and dialled Ino's number, she answered on the first ring. "Hey, Sakura."

"Hey, Ino…" I sighed.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice suddenly concerned. "Did Sasuke do something to you!?"

"What? No! But…yes…I don't know it's weird," I said, not quite sure where to begin.

"Oh god was it really kinky? Did he tie you up? Did you tie him up? He seems like he'd be into bondage-" She babbled on while I tried to explain myself.

"Ino! Nothing like that happened. Get your mind out of the gutter- AHHH!" I screamed as I rolled over to see Sasuke stood in the middle of my room. "Oh god, Ino I have to go…I'll uh I'll call you back…bye!"

I hung up and dropped my phone on the bed and stared at Sasuke who was once again wearing his stoic expression, though the amusement in his eyes betrayed the fact that he had overheard the conversation I had just been having on the phone. Sasuke stayed where he was and I nervously fiddled with my hair.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked tiredly, not sure I could deal with him right this second.

"What was all that about?" He asked gesturing downstairs. I felt the anger well up inside me.

"What the hell was all that about!? You're seriously asking me that question?" I snapped, raising my voice a little louder than I has intended to. Sasuke looked a little taken aback by my outburst. I silently prayed my parents couldn't hear.

"I…" Sasuke looked at a loss for words. "That's all fake y'know."

"What?"

"The charm and the smiling, it's all fake. I wanted your parents to like me," Sasuke explained, with a shrug.

"So, you don't want me to like you?" I questioned. "I'm sorry Sasuke, you're going to have to explain yourself a bit better than that because I don't quite understand."

"That's not what I'm saying," he crossed his arms, "you like me regardless of how I act."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he was right. I did still like him, even when he was being an infuriating bastard. He sat down next to me, scrutinising my face. I was angry.

"You should leave," I whispered.

"Hn," Sasuke didn't leave.

"You know what? You shouldn't be an asshole to me just because you think that I'll still like you. It's mean and it's manipulative and you've got to stop sending me mixed signals," I blurted. I clamped my hand over my mouth. My heart was hammering in my chest. I felt dizzy, as Sasuke's hand brushed against my cheek. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm your assistant, let's just agree that this is a professional relationship and that means no more coming to my school or my house or sneaking into my bedroom late at night."

"Ok," Sasuke nodded, still moving closer. His hand gripped the side of my face, fingers sliding into my hair.

"No, Sauske I don't think you're listening to me," I placed my hand on his chest, trying to push him away. "I don't think that I can work for you if this is..."

"I'll pay you."

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled, furious at the concept.

"To work for me," Sasuke chuckled taking his hand away from my face and leaning back onto the bed. "I'll give you a salary."

I paused. An actual paying job, which wasn't totally horrible? It was almost too good to pass up, but morally it seemed a little skewed. There clearly was something, some kind of attraction, between Sasuke and I which kept breaking down any professional boundaries we set. If he were to employ me officially then there would be no question that I absolutely could not be with him.

"No..." I sighed. "Look, Sasuke...I was helping you as a friend. I don't think I can do that anymore. You're confusing me and I'm still at school, I'm behind on homework..."

Sasuke shook his head, standing up.

"Just think about it," he replied before leaving.

I shut the balcony door after some time, pausing before turning the lock. My head hurt. Groaning, I laid down on my bed and called Ino. I really needed her help to figure this all out.

Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm so grateful for your reviews please continue to leave me your feedback. Love you guys!


	6. Do Your Research

6.

"Okay," Ino said as she dropped a huge stack of papers onto the table in front of me. We were sat in the school library, huddled in our usual corner table. "This is everything I've found on Sasuke."

"That's a lot," I said, surprised.

Since our conversation the previous night, Ino had been digging for information and digging hard. I looked from her to the mountainous stack of paper in front of me nervously. She sat down beside me and looked at me seriously, I felt my heart leap.

"Okay, what is it? You found something bad," I sighed.

"Well…" she grimaced. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I hesitated. Was I sure? For a moment I wanted to say no. I wanted to ignore any instinct I had that Sasuke was bad news. I wanted to go back to helping him after school every day. I wanted to continue our confusing back and forth over the line of appropriate behaviour.

"Yes, tell me," I winced.

"Here," she placed a photocopy of an article in front of me. For a moment I couldn't understand what I was looking at. I frowned, my eyes immediately drawn to the picture of a small boy, covered in blood being escorted by the police. Finally, everything came into focus.

The title read:

UCHIHA FAMILY SLAIN: YOUNGEST SON RESPONSIBLE?

I didn't want to read on. Pushing the page away I shook my head.

"Sakura are you alright?" Ino placed her hand on my arm.

"That's not true," I whispered. "It isn't true is it?"

Without a worn Ino set down several more articles in front of me. I read through them my heart hammering as I read. It had been a media witch hunt. Sasuke, only seven at the time of the murders, had been hounded by the media for years after his parents' death without the slightest bit of evidence that he had been involved.

"Oh my god," I gasped as I read through the accusations. "Poor Sasuke!"

"I know!" Ino agreed. "That goes on for years. There wasn't any evidence and no one ever got charged for it, but Sasuke was the only one who was there so they basically pinned it all on him. Poor kid. You can kinda see why he's so weird now."

"He's not weird," I defended. Ino gave me a look. "Ok, maybe a little. But oh my god! Is there anything else?"

"Well," Ino flipped through the stack of paper. "There's a tonne more just like that, up until Sasuke was about sixteen and then he sort of disappeared for a while there. The next thing I can find is this." She places an article in front of me about a minor crime being solved by none other than small time detective Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, I've seen this before!" I exclaimed, earning a warning look from the librarian. "I've seen this in Sasuke's stuff, the case file for it."

We spent time poring through the newspaper articles, all about Sasuke's proficiency in solving hundreds of crimes. They ranged from thefts to missing persons to cold case murders. I was amazed. Pretty much all this time I had figured that Sasuke had been obsessed, but not highly active in actually solving crimes.

"This is incredible," I concluded, putting the last piece of paper down. "This is actually incredible!"

"So, what are you gonna do?" Ino asked with a sly smile.

"I'm not sure," I replied. It was a lot of information to factor into my decision. "At least now I know why he's still such an asshole."

Ino snorted, earning us another sharp look from the librarian. I mouthed "sorry" and turned back to my best friend who was still giggling.

"Do you think I should talk to him…y'know about his family?" I asked cautiously. Ino settled down instantly and gave me a serious look. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as her big blue eyes bored into me. "What?"

"Sakura! You're so dense!" She groaned. "You can't just ask him about it! If he hasn't told you then he probably doesn't want you to know."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing," she shook her head. "I am warning you Sakura, do not ask him about it." I sighed as she got up to leave, picking up the piles of paper and stacking them neatly. "Do you want these?"

I took a few of the early articles about Sasuke's family and ignored the look Ino gave me as I did so. Tucking them into my satchel, I helped her take the rest to the recycling bin. We walked out of school in silence.

My head was swimming as I thought about what I was going to do about Sasuke. I had to see him, I had to speak to him, I decided. Ino and I walked out of the school gates as I was formulating a plan in my head. Neither Ino or I said a word as we walked down the street and into the city together. The weight of our discovery heavy on our minds.

We stopped at the corner of the street where we usually parted ways and stood for a moment, Ino watching me carefully as she decided if she was going to leave me or not.

"Please don't do anything you'll regret," she said finally as she turned to walk away.

I waved her goodbye, waiting until she was out of sight before I set off again. I moved quickly now, rushing to get to Sasuke's apartment. I pushed through the crowd, elbowing my way past as many people as I could. When I reached Sasuke's door I was gasping for air. It took a moment for me to collect myself enough to ring the doorbell.

Still breathing hard, I pressed the bell twice and waited. Over the noise of the street, I couldn't hear Sasuke come down the stairs. He startled me when he opened the door, only adding to my breathlessness.

"Oh, Sakura," he sounded surprised, but his face didn't show it.

"Coffee?" I breathed, giving him my best smile. All of a sudden, I felt nervous, my palms grew sweaty and my blood thundered through my veins. With a shrug, Sasuke went back inside to get his coat. When he came back down I tried to be a little calmer.

"Anywhere in mind?" He asked as we walked down the street.

"Not really, do you know somewhere that's open?" replied, hopeful that he did. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me but took the lead. I followed behind him anxiously, my hand slipping into the satchel, feeling the pages I had kept.

We ended up at a 24-hour diner on the west side of the city. It was grimy and run down, the vinyl seats of the booth we had tucked ourselves into were peeling and patched with tape. I pulled a face at the chipped paint and dirty windows but kept my opinions to myself. Sasuke ordered us both coffee from a tired looking waitress.

"So," he said, cradling the warm cup in his hands, eyeing me over the rim. I coughed and took a sip of my own coffee, scalding my mouth.

"I…" I wasn't sure where to begin. "I think I might have been a bit hasty yesterday, when I turned down your offer."

Sasuke said nothing, waiting for me to continue. I paused, and opened my bag, pulling out the papers Ino had given me. Bracing myself, I laid them on the table.

"I did some research…" I began.

Sasuke tilted his head, a muscle in his jaw twitching, I honestly thought he was about to hit me. I felt the regret and panic mixing in my stomach, making me feel sick. He slammed his hand down on the table, everyone in the diner fell silent, looking around the room to see what the disturbance was. I began to feel faint.

"We're leaving," he said calmly, but I could practically taste the venom in his words. His hand wrapped around my wrist with bruising force and yanked me up out of my seat. I looked helplessly around as Sasuke swept dramatically out of the cafe.

I was trembling, pulling feebly, but Sasuke's grip didn't relent. I cried out at him and he still ignored me. I knew I was causing a scene, but I wanted to, I was safer in a crowd. My panic rose when I saw he was leading me into the park at the edge of the city. It was in the no-go area of town, a stalking ground for drug dealers and rapists. I protested, struggling even harder, but Sasuke fixed me with a withering stare and I fell silent following him meekly.

We headed deep into the park. I tripped and stumbled on the uneven ground as we trekked through the woodland. When we came to a clearing he let go of me, practically flinging me onto the ground. I fell backwards and landed on the floor, skinning my palms as I broke my fall. Sasuke's eyes had become even darker as he looked down on me, furious. I could hardly bear look at him.

"What were you even trying to achieve?" his tone was cold and I shuddered involuntarily. "Do you want money or information? Are you going to sell me out to the newspapers?"

"No, I-!"

"You don't have the right to talk right now," he snarled, turning away. I guess he couldn't look at me either. I was ashamed. "What do you know about anything? Your biggest problem is being late to dinner."

I didn't reply. I felt the hot tears begin to drip down my face and I fought to keep from sobbing. The sky was grey and promising of rain and the wind ruffled the trees.

"I want to help!" I cried, suddenly feeling a wave of bravado.

"There is nothing you can do for me Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he turned quickly to face me. I yelped, I'd never heard him shout before. In panic, I stood – unsure if I was going to run or stay. His eyes were angry and I could feel the sharpness of his stare. Ino had been right, I never should have brought it up.

"I don't see what I did wrong!" I whimpered, the tears were coming thick and fast now there was no use trying to control them.

"Oh, you are so fucking naïve!" He spat taking a step closer. I took a step back reflexively. "Scared of me, are you? Afraid I'm going to murder you?" He said sarcastically. I clenched my fist.

"I didn't mean anything by it," I tried to explain, but Sasuke wasn't interested in listening.

"You went behind my back," he stated. "You researched me. I'm not a project for you, Sakura."

"I just wanted to understand," I pleaded with him.

"Oh, fuck off Sakura!" He screamed at me.

Then it began to rain. First slowly, just a few drops crashing into the foliage and then it cascaded down on top of us. We were soaked to the skin, but Sasuke continued to shout at me and I continued to cry. I don't know how long we spent there, but the rain was relentless. By the end I was shivering, hair plastered to my face and make up running in dark streaks down my face. He took one last look at me and then briskly walked away. And I was left alone in the rain.

I didn't talk to anyone once I had finally made it home that night. Believe me, when I turned up hours late and soaked through there were questions, but they were questions I just didn't want to answer. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door behind me before I began crying again. Loud, body shaking sobs. I was sure my parents could hear me, but I didn't care. Stripping off, I crawled, still damp, into my bed. Pulling the covers over my head I cried into my pillow.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment/review and let me know what you thought!


	7. Impulse Control

 

The rain had continued through the night and I barely slept. I tossed and turned feverishly, turning to face the balcony doors in the fear, and hope, that Sasuke would appear - standing on my balcony dripping wet. Sasuke never came.

I woke the next morning, after a pitiful amount of sleep, to bright sunlight. I rolled over and looked out of my window to see no evidence that it had rained at all. My head throbbed at the bright light and I pulled the duvet back over my head. There was a knock at my door. I groaned.

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted, my voice hoarse from hours of crying. I knew my parents would have questions for me. Who wouldn't when their teenage daughter shows up late at night soaking wet and sobbing? I just didn't feel like answering them right now. I didn't feel like answering them ever. 

"I brought you breakfast," my mom called through the door.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, still not moving from the sanctuary of my bed. I waited, listening until I heard her go back downstairs, before I opened the door and took the tray I knew she'd leave for me. 

I picked st the food on the tray, but the knot in my stomach made eating impossible without a wave of nausea washing over me. Giving up, I dropped the piece of toast I had nibbled back onto the plate and put the tray back outside of my door. Sighing, I decided it was time to get on with my day. I pulled on the first clothes I picked out of the closet and tried to run a brush through my hair. The rain and wind from the previous night had tangled it so much that there was little point in trying. My arm began to ache from pulling the brush through my long hair. It was times like this that I wished I was brave enough to cut it all off. 

After attempting to distract myself with homework for most of the morning I finally had enough. I snapped my pencil as my thoughts had once again drifted to Sasuke, leaving a smudge of lead on my notebook. I had wondered so much about him that I began to feel restless, suffocated in my bedroom. I couldn't get him out of my head. I dug my fingernails into my grazed palms, wanting just a moment of distraction. Sucking in a breath at the pain, I flopped back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. 

I had to see him. Despite every fibre of my body telling me otherwise, I knew I had to see him. I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until I did and it was clear that he wasn't coming to see me. In an instant, I was on my feet shoving anything I could possibly need into the pockets of my spare coat. My usual coat was still slung, sopping wet, on the back of my chair. 

Unable to face my parents, I unlocked the balcony door and stepped out, shutting it behind me. I edged up to the railing, grasping the cold iron in my hand, and swung myself over it. I landed heavily on the back lawn. I coughed, pushing myself to stand up despite the jarring pain in my knees. I didn't know how Sasuke made it seem so easy. I took a cautious step and found that nothing hurt badly enough to be broken. A quick glance at the kitchen window, to make sure that my mother hadn't seen me, and I set off. 

Though it was sunny, it didn't stop it from being bitterly cold and I shoved my hands deep into my pockets as I walked down the quiet suburb streets. I made the trek from my house to Sasuke's flat above the ramen stall in record time. The cold had made me long for warmth, and the tightness of anxiety in my chest made me eager for it to be done with, but still, I hesitated on the steps leading up to his door. 

After several minutes of hovering on the doorstep, I finally summoned the bravery to ring his bell. I pressed the button on the speaker when no one opened the door; "S-Sasuke...If you're in there can you please open the door?"

I waited five more minutes, but the door still didn't open. Telling myself that he must just be out, I sighed deeply and ducked under the fabric curtain of the ramen stall. It was practically empty at this time of day. All of the lunchtime rush had subsided. Only one lone man sat at the long bar, his blond hair sticking up crazily. I took a seat next to him, feeling that it would be rude to sit at the opposite end of the bar. He looked up from his ramen bowl briefly to give me a grin, but then returned to eating.

With food ordered and sitting in front of me steaming, I felt the warmth begin to return. In my head, I made a promise to myself to stay a few hours and try Sasuke again. The blond man slurped down the last of his bowl and turned to me.

"Hey there," he grinned, giving me a goofy wave. I couldn't help but smile back. "This is the first time I've seen you in here, just moved to the area?"

"Uh, oh no, no," I laughed, "I came to see someone, but I don't think he's in..." I trailed off.

"Oh no! Were you stood up! I'm so sorry I asked! Here let me buy you some ramen to make you feel better!" the blond man flailed around wildly.

"No! It wasn't a date!" I said trying to calm him down. "He's, well he's my friend...I guess...he lives in the flat upstairs."

"Oh," he said dumbstruck. "OHHHH, YOU KNOW SASUKE!?"

"Uhm...yes, kind of...I uh...How do you know Sasuke?"

"I'm Naruto! His best friend!" he exclaimed, suddenly looking suspicious of me. "Who are you?"

I was trying to think of a reasonable answer for at least a minute when I just sighed and said the closest thing to the truth that I could think of; "I'm his assistant. We helped each other out a couple of times and he asked me to help sort out his case files. It's nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Sakura."

We shook hands and instantly I felt a connection. Maybe he could help me with Sasuke. And so, I forgot the cold and the worry I had felt, letting myself enjoy the man's company. The sun disappeared and the rain began to fall in a light drizzle as we sat in the warmth of the small ramen shop. Few people came and went leaving just us two to last out the hours. I didn't even realise how late it was until I caught a glimpse of the darkening sky.

"I should probably get going," I sighed, not really wanting to leave, but it was becoming clear that Sasuke wasn't going to be coming out of his apartment anytime soon.

Just as we were getting up to say goodbye, a pair of long, black jean-clad legs stumbled their way to the cloth door. My heart leaped in my chest. Sasuke. 

Sasuke had been drinking. I could practically taste the fumes coming off of him as he stumbled his way into the ramen bar. My heart was racing. I expected him to yell at me, but he gave me a vague wave before putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me back into my seat. Naruto practically pounced on him, but Sasuke shoved him off. He sat on the other side of Sasuke, nonperturbed. Sasuke ordered some ramen and glass of whiskey.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low as Sasuke swayed on the stool. 

"Hn. I see you met Naruto," Sasuke ignored me, his words slurring as he gestured to his friend. I shot Naruto an alarmed look. I had never seen Sasuke like this.  

"Sasuke," I fumbled for something to say, worrying that I had been the cause of such behavior. "I wanted to apologise-"

He held up his hand in a shushing motion and I closed my mouth as he downed the entire glass in one. I sighed in frustration, looking at my phone. I was going to be home so late if I didn't leave now, and I I was sure my parents wouldn't appreciate that two nights in a row. Figuring I could trust Naruto to look after Sasuke, I stood and got ready to leave.

Sasuke swung around in his seat as I made my way towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go home," I said, exasperated. It was clear that he wasn't interested in my apology and I didn't know what else I could say to him while he was in such a state. "This was a mistake. You won't be hearing from me again."

Naruto frowned curiously as I turned away, most likely wondering why Sasuke's assistant would just suddenly quit out of the blue.

Sasuke glared at me, his eyes bright and black in the warm light of the bar. I tried to stop the shudder that rippled through me. There was something primal in Sasuke's look now, I sensed if I didn't leave now then I wouldn't be leaving at all. Even so, I hesitated, glancing back as I turned and that was it. I turned back around, grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled it over my shoulder. Sasuke meekly objected. Rolling my eyes, I hauled him onto his feet.

"Can you help me get him to his apartment?" I asked Naruto. He nodded and pulled Sasuke's other arm over his shoulder. Together we walked him up the steps to his apartment. I fumbled in Sasuke's pockets and found his keys. We all piled through the front door. Even as we dragged Sasuke up the stairs, I couldn't fathom why I was helping him. Did I really feel that guilty? 

We heaved him onto the couch, but it was only a moment before he was up again, taking a bottle off of his bookshelf.

"Sasuke, please stop drinking!" I snapped. Walking up to him I tried to take the bottle from his hands. Naturally, he resisted. I gave up easily, not wanting to start an argument. Instead, I turned to Naruto, hoping that he would intervene.  

"I think Sakura's right, Sasuke. You've had enough now." 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but set the bottle back on the shelf and stumbled back to the couch, collapsing onto the cushions. He crossed his arms moodily and closed his eyes. 

"Right, I really have to leave," I said, more to Naruto than Sasuke. "Could you tell him I'm sorry?" 

"I'm sat right here, Sakura!" Sasuke raised his voice. 

"Okay then. I'm sorry about yesterday, but now I have to go," I repeated, losing some of my compassion for him. He sure knew how to act like a dick. At least this would finally put my worrying to rest, I could cut ties here and now and never have to deal with it again. 

Sasuke remained silent, eyes closed. I shook my head and walked towards the door, leaving him in Naruto's hands. He was no longer my responsibility. 

I made it halfway down the stairs when I heard Sasuke and Naruto's quiet conversation. I paused, straining my ears to make out what they were saying. I held my breath, hoping that it would help me listen, but the rushing of my blood drowned out any discernable words. I took a deep breath and continued down the steps. 

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke shout, but I didn't turn around. I wasn't being dragged back in again. "Sakura!"

"Shut up, Sasuke. Let her go!" I heard Naruto reply as I reached the front door. Let her go? 

"Sakura, wait," Sasuke's voice came from the top of the stairs. I hesitated. I could hear him approaching me. I reached for the door. 

Sasuke grabbed hold of me and I turned quickly, shocked by the sudden contact. We stared at each other for a moment. I waited for him to speak. To shout at me or to forgive me. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I froze.

He tasted like whiskey and tobacco. I could feel his hand, a desperate grip, pressed again my jaw, the other tightly pressed to my back. I could feel the softness of his mouth, and the tension in his jaw.

It was over before I had the chance to gather my senses and Sasuke stepped back, letting go of me. Suddenly I was overwhelmed, I had no idea what was going on I just knew I had to get out.

"I have to go," I said softly and I pulled the door open. 

I ran out into the street, practically falling down the steps from Sasuke's apartment. My face was flushed and my heart was hammering in my chest and I had absolutely no idea what to do. Wiping my scraped hands on my coat, I hurried to lose myself in the crowd - almost sure I could hear Sasuke stumbling down the steps and Naruto shouting at him to let me go.

I felt hot tears flooding down my face as I ran away. I didn't care at the people staring at me as I passed, sobbing and gasping for air. I ran blindly, the city lights a blur in my vision. When I finally slowed to a stop I realised I was not outside of my house, but outside of Ino's. Knocking once, I pushed the door open, knowing it would be unlocked, as Ino stepped her way out of the kitchen, boy in tow. She froze when she saw me. I had no idea how bad I looked but I could certainly guess.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" Ino yelped, letting go of the dark-haired boy's hand and grasping my shoulders tightly. "What happened to you?!"

"I..." I needed to sit down. "I have some things to tell you."

Ino rushed her boyfriend out the door while I stood, shaking in the kitchen. She led me up the stairs to her bedroom and, when we were settled, I began to explain everything that had happened since we parted ways on Friday. When I had finished we sat in silence for a few minutes white Ino tried to process all of the information I had just given her.

Then there came the barrage of questions I had been anticipating; the what's, the who's, the where's, the why's.

It was getting later and later and eventually, the constant ringing of my phone meant that I had to call my mom to let her know I wouldn't be coming home. She hadn't been thrilled by my explanation, but there wasn't much she could do.

Ino's parents were out of the country at a flower show in Europe so it was just the two of us for the evening. I borrowed some of Ino's pajamas and we both climbed into her king size bed turning off the lights. For some time, I lay awake and listened to Ino's breathing grow more and more even as she fell asleep. I couldn't sleep, my mind was clouded by that kiss. I was plagued by regret at not kissing back, but at the time I honestly hadn't wanted to. I had been so angry at him.

Then my phone lit up the room and I reached over to the bedside table and pressed the 'read message' button. It was from Sasuke's number.

_I'm so sorry about what happened tonight. Sasuke's a good guy, but he's gone through a lot in his life. Anyway, hope you got home safe and that you're okay. All the best. Naruto._

I couldn't help the pang of emotion I felt as I read that text. This guy really cared about his friend, which was probably good because I couldn't see Sasuke having a lot of friends. After collecting my thoughts, I composed a reply.

_Just letting you know I'm staying at a friend's house tonight, but I am safe. It's probably better for us both if we don't speak again. All the best. Sakura H._

After sending the text I decided that it didn't matter if it was Sasuke or Naruto who read it.

* * *

**Sweetopia: Sorry it's only short, I promise to make the next chapter a lot longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate all the feedback you guys give me!**


	8. You Can't Choose Family

 

It was December, just before Christmas, and the sky was heavy with snow clouds. The weather was bitterly cold as I walked out of the school gates and I wrapped my coat around me, feeling glad I had worn layers underneath. The hill that led from the school down into the city was slick with ice, but I managed to pick my way down the pavement without incident. Then came the sudden rush you get by stepping from the quiet dark street and into the bright and bustling city. People of Konoha were very enthusiastic about Christmas, the city was covered in fairy lights and people swarmed the shops which were open late into the night.

It had been three weeks since I had last seen Sasuke and I was getting back to normal. It was almost as if none of it had ever happened. My mom seemed pleased when I had started coming straight home from school instead of coming home late with a Sasuke at my side, or god forbid not coming home at all. I knew she had noticed that I had stopped bringing his name up in conversation but she was yet to ask me why and I was thankful for that. I slipped back into my old routine with surprising ease, but despite being glad of the return to normal life I felt like something was missing. 

Picking up my pace, I shoved my hands deep into my pockets to stave off the cold. Keeping my eyes on the street in front of me I almost didn't realise that I was approaching Sasuke's apartment. Almost. For some reason, I hesitated. Before I could stop myself, I turned from my path home and approached the door. I paused again, remembering why it was a bad idea, and stepped back. That slightest hesitation mattered more than I could have known. It was that hesitation that led one of the most terrifying nights of my life.

Just as I was about to turn and head back down the steps, I felt someone clamp and hand over my mouth. Of course, I panicked. I kicked and struggled against whoever had a hold of me. The hand on my mouth held me firmly preventing me from seeing whoever had attacked me. I stilled as the stranger pressed the barrel of a gun into the small of my back.

"If you so much as scream, you'll never be able to walk again," a voice whispered into my ear. "Do you understand?"

I nodded my head and the hand was released from my mouth. I kept starring straight ahead, hoping someone in the crowd would see the panic on my face, but no one did.

"Walk," the man commanded, grabbing my arm and shoving me down a small gap between two buildings. The gap was barely big enough for me to walk down, but I didn't dare refuse. I squeezed down the narrow alley for several paces until the darkness hid us from the view of the street. "Stop."

I froze, feeling the gun pressing into my back, I wondered if this was where he was going to shoot me. I braced myself for the impact, eerily calm. To my surprise, there was no gunshot, but a bag was shoved over my head. I yelped in alarm as the rough fabric was pulled over my face and received a sharp prod in the back from the gun. I held my tongue. The stranger continued to shove me down the alley until we came out the other side. I winced as my hands and ankles were bound and I was practically thrown into the back seat of a car. I could barely believe what was happening. I felt sick and hot, as the engine sounded. I tried to keep a track of the turns the car made, but after about thirty minutes I was thoroughly disorientated. My heart was thundering in my chest, but I was frozen.

The car stopped abruptly and within seconds I was being dragged out of the back seat. I winced as I collapsed onto the floor, sharp gravel digging into my skin. I had no idea where I had been taken, but when the bag was pulled off of my head I knew that I was in the presence of someone very, very dangerous.

"Hello Miss Haruno," a dark-haired man greeted me, his voice cold. His long hair was tied back with a deep red ribbon that matched the maroon colour of his eyes. He was well dressed, in a three-piece suit and he held a silver and mahogany cane in his right hand. "Let's talk about Sasuke."

I struggled against the bonds around my wrists and legs, fighting to get free. The man looked like he was growing impatient with my brief silence, but he said nothing, merely looking at me with his unnerving eyes. It was very late now, the moon shone down on the sparse landscape of the out of town parking lot as I desperately tried to get free.

"Who are you?" I finally managed to form a sentence and was surprised by how strong my voice sounded. My heart was shuddering in my chest and I felt like the air was being pulled from my lungs, but I did my best not to sound frightened. The man pursed his lips and tapped his cane on his foot. He almost looked like he was going to simply ignore me, but then he shifted slightly, eyes skimming over me critically.

"Someone far too important to spend too long talking with you," he said in a monotone. "Now, how do you know Sasuke?"

"How do you know Sasuke? Is he in trouble? Because I've got nothing to do with him anymore," I babbled. The man seemed to be growing tired of me quite quickly.

"People will know I'm gone," I said hastily.

"Oh, I'm sure they will," he replied with a wry smile. "If you insist on telling me lies Miss Haruno I can see what your parents know about the young man? People are far less likely to get all of a stir over a missing adult than a missing child." The tone of his voice, though not overtly threatening, sent a chill down my spine.

"No!" I panicked. "No, okay...what...what do you want to know?"

The man lifted his cane to my face, trailing it across my cheek, the silver setting cold against my skin. "What do you think of him? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He's a fucking dick," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "He's shallow, narcissistic and he never listens to me, he's drunk and delusional and he drove me absolutely crazy!"

"But?" The man asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"But...whatever you're planning to do to him, please don't. He doesn't deserve it," I softened, suddenly feeling very protective.

The man cocked his head and looked at me curiously.

"Oh, I'm just checking up on him. It's been a while since my dear brother decided to have a civil conversation with me."

"Brother!" I yelled, struggling to sit up only to be pushed back to the floor. "You're Itachi!? You're supposed to work for the police! You just kidnapped me!" I was in a state of disbelief.

"Good kisser, is he?" Itachi asked, completely ignoring my outburst. My face flushed instantly giving me away. "Oh, interesting...you're not his normal type."

"Are we done? I would really like to go home," now I knew who I was speaking to I felt a lot braver.

"Home, or Sasuke's?" Itachi asked with a slick grin.

The look on my face caused him to smirk as he climbed back into the car. My eyes widened in horror as the engine started and the car began pulling away. Itachi waved at me out of the back window and smiled.

"Hey. Hey! Come back! You can't just leave me here!" I screamed, but he was already gone.

This could not be happening to me, I thought as I sat on the cold ground. I yanked my wrists furiously against the rope, feeling it burning against my skin. Thankful that my hands had been tied in front of me, I managed to pull my phone from my pocket and considered who I could call. Not my parents, explaining the situation to them would be a nightmare. The police were out of the question considering that I had been kidnapped by one of them.

After several minutes shivering on the gravel floor I did the only thing I could think to do at a time like this.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered on the first ring.

"Sasuke, it's me," I said a little sheepishly. "Sakura."

"Can you make this quick I'm working," he replied, back to his monotone as soon as I mentioned my name.

"Oh, if you're working I can call someone else..." I trailed off, losing my nerve. I knew there was no one else I could call.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sounding annoyed. I took a breath, relieved that he didn't just hang up the phone.

"I've just met your brother," I stated. "I may need a ride home."

"What do you mean you met my-" He paused, "stay exactly where you are, don't move from that spot until I come and find you."

"I don't know where I am," I replied quickly. "I think it's an old parking lot, somewhere outside the city."

"What is our problem with getting yourself into trouble?" Sasuke mumbled. " Just stay where you are, I'll find you." He hung up.

It was almost a full hour before I heard the sound of an engine approaching and I was hugely relieved to see it was Sasuke. Less relieved to see that he was riding a motorcycle. He swung himself off of the bike, removed his helmet and walked up to me. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke crouched down beside me and began to untie the knots around my wrists. My fingers were stiff from the cold and try as I might I struggled to undo the rope around my ankles. Seeing me struggling, Sasuke batted my hands away and did it himself.

"Thank you," I said softly. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't speak to me, he merely handed me the helmet and climbed on his motorbike. Nervously I climbed on the back and placed my hands gently on his waist. Sasuke turned and rolled his eyes before gunning the engine. Quickly, I found myself wrapping my arms so tightly around him that I was surprised that he could breathe. I blushed under the helmet as I felt his muscles flex as he steered the bike along the country back road.

The city soon came into view, bright lights and busy people. I looked around nervously, almost expecting to see Itachi watching us smugly from the shadows. Sasuke brought the bike to a stop in the alley behind his house and I cringed slightly as I removed the helmet and handed it back to Sasuke. There was a brief moment of electricity, a spark, as our fingers brushed over each other and then it was gone.

"Thanks for the ride," I said softly, half turning away. To my surprise, I felt the cold grasp of his hand around my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home?"

"No," he stated. "I called your parents before I came to get you. You're staying here."

"Oh... do you really think that's a good idea…" I drifted off. I couldn't imagine that my parents would be thrilled about that. 

Sasuke shot me a tired look and I couldn't help the guilt that welled up inside me. Conceding, I followed him up the stairs to his apartment. I gave a quick sweeping glance to the rest of the street before going inside, feeling as though someone was watching us.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was very warm inside, perfect for curling up and going to sleep, which was exactly what I needed. I slipped out of my shoes and padded my way over to the couch where I assumed I would be sleeping. Sasuke rooted around in the cupboards, pulling out a blanket and a pillow and then a large t-shirt.

"Do you want to take a bath? There's hot water..." Sasuke muttered. He seemed off...not overtly uncomfortable, but something had him on edge. I nodded gratefully, knowing that he was trying to be kind despite the awkwardness between us. Neither one of us had mentioned the kiss. In fact, I had tried, without much success, to keep it out of my mind. I took the t-shirt and towel from his hands, avoiding actually touching him and hurried to the bathroom.

The bath was filling with water and I sat on the edge of the stand-alone tub in Sasuke's marble bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel, watching as the steaming water filled the tub. When the bath was sufficiently full, I let the towel slide to the bathroom floor and slipped into the tub. I let out a sigh and settled down into the water, letting it rise to my chin. I was tired, sore and all together still a little terrified but something in me was glad I was spending the night here. Sasuke could protect me here. I felt (probably unwisely) safe. Even so, I had a lot of pent-up emotion and tears were pouring down my face before I knew what was happening. I had come closer to death in the months that I had know Sasuke than I ever thought I could, but tonight had been too much. Too real. 

I had tried to cry quietly, but I could tell from his guilty expression when I came out of the bathroom that Sasuke had heard. He was thoughtful enough not to say anything about it. I sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket over my legs, hugging my knees to my chest. I'm not sure exactly what I hoped to achieve by starting this conversation - perhaps it was the near-death experience making me re-examine my pitifully short life - but after a few moments of silence, as Sasuke was pulling off his shirt and climbing into his bed, I asked it...

"Have you ever loved someone?"

The question was met with silence and I stared up the ceiling, my cheeks flushing red in the dark. I felt foolish for expecting an answer to such a personal question.

"Yes...once...I think," he replied, his voice was deep and rough as ever, but not cold.

"Oh," I replied, again not quite sure what I hoped to achieve. There was a long pause.

"It was so long ago I hardly even remember," he sighed. I heard him shift in the bed, but I didn't dare look over at him.

"Is it nice? Being in love, I mean...?" I was hesitant, not wanting to push the conversation too far. Sasuke and I had never spoken about much else besides his work and even that was in snippets of conversation, a sentence or two at a time. But there was something about the lateness of the hour and the privacy of the dark that made me bold.

"You mean you've never been in love?" Sasuke asked sounding surprised. I blushed and I thought back on my previous failed attempts at relationships. Sasuke took my silence as I had intended it, a firm no. "It's warm, it's all consuming and entirely horrible...not worth the trouble."

I felt strangely comforted by his response. Maybe I just wouldn't fall in love...and there would be no perfect husband and there would be no children...maybe there was going to be no time for that at all. I blinked as tears pricked my eyes. It wasn't as if I wanted to rush my life, but the feeling that I was utterly alone and could be for the rest of my life left me cold. There had been someone once, I had tried so desperately feel something for him. So desperately that I had let him do awful things to me. A painful memory sprung to my mind and I shoved it down.

"What happened to her Sasuke?" I asked to distract myself, but I winced as my voice cracked and trembled, betraying the previously silent tears that had slowly crept from my eyes.

"What happened to you?" He replied, honing in on my sadness. "A pretty thing like you has to have loved someone...if...if someone like me has...then you must have." He stopped talking as though he had just realised something, his voice turned sour, "what did he do to you?"

Of course, if someone could guess, it would be Sasuke. His mind made leaps and bounds that even I couldn't follow. I remember the night I had met him and my dad had said 'he can know everything about you in just a look'. Maybe that wasn't strictly true, but he did come close to the mark. It was not my turn to remain quiet...I hadn't spoken about it...not to anyone...not even to utter the words out loud...I had broken my heart over it so many times, how could I have been so stupid.

"She was like summer," Sasuke said gruffly. "She had red hair and tanned skin and she treated me like I was god's gift. I loved her more for that than anything else." Sasuke chuckled bitterly. "She got sick of me eventually, everyone does."

I pulled the blanket to my chin. We were both reliving painful memories. "Whatever you're not telling anyone Sakura, you should."

"I can't," I breathed, my chest feeling tight. This was surreal, this was painful, and it was the most unique night I had spent, so why not? Why not let Sasuke know the deepest darkest secret of my life. I knew his. "He...It was my fault really...I changed my mind and he didn't..." my voice cracked again, I was struggling to get the events straight in my head.

Suddenly my eyes were blinded by light. I flinched and put my hands over my face.

"Hang on," Sasuke muttered, padding to the kitchen. I heard the sound of glasses clinking together and Sasuke returned with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. I sat up and tucked my legs beneath me. Sasuke flipped the light off and collapsed onto the couch beside me. A glass was pressed into my hands. "Drink, it helps, trust me."

I did as he said, trying not to cough as the liquor burned its way down the back of my throat. My eyes stung and my throat burned, but I took a second gulp and another until it was gone. Sasuke watched me through the dark, occasionally drinking from his own glass. When I was done he filled my glass and nodded at me to talk.

For a few seconds, I was stunned to silence, watching Sasuke in the light that slipped through the slatted blinds covering the window. The light rippled down his half-naked body, highlighting scars and casting shadows over his well-muscled form. I felt very unattractive then, in a baggy grey t-shirt with a blue wool blanket draped across my knees.

"It happened last year," I finally began, looking down into the bottom of the glass. "I had been dating this guy for a few months," I paused and took a sip.

"We were at a party," I recalled. "It was my birthday...and we were...we were fooling around in a bedroom upstairs... and I was so shy back then..." I laughed, feeling the warm haziness of the alcohol begin to take over me. "…like cripplingly shy, I'd never even thought about...y'know..."

I took another big gulp and sighed. "He told me I was too old to be that shy, I mean I know now that all he wanted was sex...obviously I was stupid enough to go along with it."

"Drink," Sasuke ordered, and I took another gulp.

"Sasuke I really don't want to talk about this..." I was sure he would have gotten the gist by now.

"You'll feel better," he replied, downing the rest of his drink and pouring another.

"We were…" I faltered, trying to summon the courage to tell the story to the end. "We were already...fucking..." I said, cringing at the way the words sounded. "…but I…he was hurting me and I didn't like it. I didn't want to...to do it anymore."

Sasuke was silent.

"I cried," I continued. "I cried and I left the party early. He dumped me a week later."

I took the bottle from Sasuke's hand and took a sip straight from it, then gave it back to him.

"Your turn," I said, sniffing and wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "You'll feel better," I half teased. He had been right though, I felt lighter. Unburdened. 

And so Sasuke began to talk about a girl with pretty red hair who loved him even when he was all twisted out of shape from fights and high on drugs. She had loved him even when he came back to her late and missed dates and birthdays and left for days without a word. He told me of their fights, and their best moments and I could truly believe that he loved her. I heard all about the night she left him and how he'd never seen her since.

By the end of it, the bottle had been passed between us and then discarded as we drew closer together.

I felt hot and shakey, like I could hardly control my limbs, as Sasuke drew close. My heart was beating and I thought back to the last time I had seen him. We had kissed then. I had run from him. I didn't feel like running now. 

Our lips met and I melted at his touch. His hands were on me in an instant, and though I was scared, I didn't want to stop. I wasn't sure what I felt for Sasuke. It was a dark attraction that defied all reason. We tangled together, the blanket slipping to the floor and baring my legs as they wrapped around Sasuke's waist. I dragged my fingers over his skin, feeling it go from rough to smooth as I traced his scars. Sasuke's arms wrapped around me and picked me up as if I weighed nothing and he stood, striding through the dark to his bed. My heart was racing and I felt the softness of the covers on my skin. Sasuke's body burned against mine. My breathing hitched as his hand slid under my shirt.

"Sasuke," I gasped my head was foggy and I couldn't think straight.

"It's ok," he whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. "We don't have to."

I nodded, catching my breath. Sasuke laid down beside me, his hand draped over my stomach. I rolled over to face him reaching out to touch his face. We stayed that way until we fell asleep.

**Sweetopia: An extra long chapter for you all! Hope you liked it, let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Please review!**


	9. Last Words?

In the cold, sober light of day, our drunken endeavour from the previous night seemed completely and utterly wrong. That was the last time I ever let myself get that drunk ever again, I told myself as I struggled to drag myself out of bed that morning. Shakily, I got dressed. I tried to ignore Sasuke's quiet gaze as I pulled on my uniform. I felt ridiculous and ashamed as I followed him down the apartment steps and out into the street.

There was very little in the way of talking as Sasuke and I made our way out of the city and to my school. I was self-conscious. My face burned and I avoided strangers' glances, feeling them staring at me, judging. My embarrassment, thankfully, had distracted me from my churning stomach and the bitter taste of bile that was creeping up my throat. I had made a huge mistake.

Sasuke took me right to the gates of the school and I had the feeling he would be there when I got out too. As I approached the gate, which was closed and locked firmly shut because I was at least an hour late, I sighed and turned back around. I searched for a loose pole in the fence with my hands. Pulling it to the side, the gap was wide enough for me to squeeze through.

"Bye," I mumbled, my voice was rough from the alcohol and lack of use. I winced at the sound of it.

Sasuke nodded and stepped back, waiting for me to go through. His silence made me nervous. I was sure that he was regretting the night before too. Throwing my bag through the gap and stepped through after it and replaced the pole. I didn't look back at Sasuke as I walked into the school.

Now all I had to do was sneak into the school and hide out until break. Or, more preferably, for the rest of the day. I found refuge in the library. Curled on a bean bag beneath a stairwell right in the very corner, I closed my eyes and tried to overcome the waves of nausea. I felt terrible. Pulling out my phone, I sent Ino a brief text telling her to come to find me asap. I hit send and closed my eyes, wishing I could be back in the comfort of a warm bed. 

When the bell rang for break I groaned and buried myself deeper into the bean bag.

"Woah, you look rough," Ino declared, as she approached. I merely glared at her and covered my ears. "Sorry, Sakura, but you gotta get up. You can't stay here all day."

I whined wordlessly as she pulled me to my feet and tried to smooth out the creases on my uniform. Ino put her hands on my shoulders, looked me straight in the eyes and said the words I had been hoping to here ever since I arrived..."Let's get you out of here."

Thankfully Ino has her own connections in the school, so getting us both sent home ill took merely a couple of flirty comments to the school nurse's assistant and we were out of there. We didn't even have to sneak out.

"I'll walk you home," Ino soothed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder reassuringly. I froze. I absolutely could not go home.

"NO!" I yelped. "Ino my mom will kill me if she sees me like this! She can't know I'm hungover."

"Hungover?!" Ino hissed. "I thought you had the flu or something!"

I groaned, her voice felt as though it was cracking my skull. I rubbed my temples, feeling my head throb with each beat of my heart. We walked down the street and into the city.

"I stayed at Sasuke's last night," I explained, as Ino barraged me with questions. She suddenly fell silent, giving me a sideways look, I knew what she was thinking. "Nothing happened," I lied weakly.

"Oh, Sakura. What happened?" She was able to see straight through me as always.

"Nothing!" I protested, but I knew it was futile. She would get the truth out of me eventually. "It's a long story. But the short of it is, we got drunk and he kissed me again…and I kissed him back."

Ino squealed in excitement, but soon settled when she noticed my gloomy expression. I felt cheap. Used. Stupid.

We walked in silence for a little while, as Ino considered what to say.

"It's ok to like him, you know," She said finally. I shrugged, not wanting to discuss it further. 

She dragged me into a nearby café. The change in temperature made me want to be sick, but I slid into a chair in the corner and propped myself up again the wall. Ino left me alone, considering her words, while she went to get coffee. When she returned she watched me silently as I sipped on the plain black coffee she had bought. I winced as the hot drink scalded my tongue, but after the first few sips, I began to feel better. A waitress arrived with food a moment later, frowning at me as she slid a plate in front of me. Ignoring the waitress' judging looks I picked up my fork and started eating.

"Thanks, Ino," I smiled at my best friend across the table. She smiled back and reached across the table to pat my hand comfortingly.

"So, this kiss," Ino began, a hint of worry on her face. "Was it  _just_  a kiss?"

My cheeks betrayed me before I could even reply, the blush that spread across them was a violent shade of pink. Ino raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm pretty sure if I wasn't so drunk we would have…" I trailed off, feeling foolish. The fact that I felt so embarrassed, even talking about it made me feel immature. "I really wanted to…but it would have been a mistake."

"What, why?"

"He's so much older than I am to start," I began, all of the thoughts I had kept to myself since waking up this morning were about to come pouring out.

"He's only four years older than you!" Ino scoffed. "It's not like he's forty, Sakura!"

"I know, I know," I sighed rubbing my forehead and hoping that it would solve the dull aching of my brain. "But he's got issues, and he doesn't exactly have a  _normal_ life."

"Well…that's true," Ino agreed, taking a bite of her pancakes. "You don't have to marry him though, Sakura. You could just…have some fun."

The conversation continued as we finished our breakfast and I was beginning to feel a little better. We shuffled back out into the cold street. Ino linked her arm around mine and we headed off down the street. We only made it a few paces down the street before I spotted Sasuke, smoking on his doorstep. Flustered, I stumbled. Ino pulled me upright, her eyes locking onto Sasuke. We were close enough that he would have been able to see us if he looked our way.

"Do you want to turn around?" Ino asked quietly.

"I-"

"Sakura," Sasuke called before I could respond to Ino. He stood, putting his cigarette out on the wall beside him. I stalled, surprised that I hadn't known that he smoked. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine," Ino stated, holding onto me protectively.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored her, waiting expectantly for me to answer.

"I feel a little hungover," I replied, with a meek smile. My heart was beating quickly and I swayed dizzily. "But I'll be ok."

"You're heading home?" there was a tone in Sasuke's voice that was disapproving and worried.

I shrugged, not wanting to say. I don't know why I felt so evasive.

"You can stay here," Sasuke suggested, taking my hesitation to answer his question as a no. Ino rolled her eyes and shot me a smug look.

"What a good idea," Ino answered for me. I looked at her helplessly. Why had she changed her mind so quickly? " _We_ will take you up on that, Sasuke. Thanks."

I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face as Ino pushed passed a surprised Sasuke and opened his front door. I admired her confidence. It was something she had always been, confident, whereas I was severely lacking in that area.

I took the lead and Ino followed me up the narrow apartment stairs, Sasuke trailed behind. Glancing back down the stairs, Sasuke and I locked eyes. I searched his face for some clue as to what he felt about the night before but got nothing. I looked away and stepped into Sasuke's loft.

If Ino was impressed, she didn't show it. My best friend stared disapprovingly at the sparse décor, exposed brickwork and the unmade bed. Ignoring Ino's judgement, I headed straight for the couch. I knew full well that if Ino hadn't been here I would have gone back to the bed, but under her watchful gaze, I chose the more a casual option - not wanting to seem to comfortable. After a moment, Ino joined me. Sasuke stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. I felt a little guilty seeing him so displaced in his own home. There was a long silence. I glared at Ino, she had put us in this awkward situation.

The ringing of the phone interrupted the awkward silence and Sasuke practically leapt to answer it. I stifled a giggle as he stumbled over the corner of the rug in his attempt to get to the phone as quickly as possible.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered, his voice earnest. There were a few moments of muffled noise from the speaker on the other end of the line. I strained my ears, but couldn't hear what was being said. "Hn. That's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ino and I waited for Sasuke to hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ino asked nosily. I saw Sasuke's jaw twitch in annoyance. Clearly, he wasn't fond of Ino.

"Work," Sasuke said as politely as he could. "I have to go to the station to talk to a suspect. You can stay here until I come back. I'm taking the bike so I won't be long."

"Oh," I tried not to sound as relieved as I felt. "Ok, have a good time, I guess."

Ino elbowed me in the ribs shaking her head at me as I flushed with embarrassment.

Sasuke spent a few minutes collecting his stuff, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his motorcycle helmet before he ducked out of the door, giving a brief wave before he left. Once the front door had slammed behind him, Ino burst out laughing.

" _HAVE A GOOD TIME,"_ Ino mocked me, through her laughter.

I felt my face turn red and I crossed my arms huffing.

"Alright! I know I'm a mess!" I grumbled as she continued to poke fun at me.

"Oh Saku, you're so incredibly cute!" Ino teased, picking up the remote and turning on Sasuke's TV. In the whole time I had known Sasuke I had never seen him watch the tv, nor had I ever thought of putting it on. We spent the next few hours watching mindless television, it had actually turned out to be a pretty good day.

When Sasuke returned home he was in a bad mood. I winced at the sound of the front door slamming open and hoped that he hadn't been drinking after work. Ino shot me a concerned look as Sasuke stormed into the apartment without greeting them. He stomped around, raking through boxes of case files as Ino and I tried to ignore him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked tentatively as he heaved a stack of boxes towards the bedroom. "We can get out of your way."

"Hn, no it's fine," he said in a way which clearly stated that it was not, in fact, fine.

I shot Ino a knowing look and turned off the tv. Without a word, I stood up and took one of the boxes off of Sasuke. I brought it back to the table and opened it. Since Sasuke clearly wasn't in the mood to talk I sifted through, hoping to find something that would help. Ino sat and watched for a moment, looking between me and Sasuke as he sighed and moved over to the coffee table. In silence, I picked through some files showing them in turn to Sasuke who shook his head.

"Ok, you guys seem busy...so I'm going to go home," Ino said breaking our intense silence.

"Oh no, Ino you can stay," I said, worried I had upset her. "She can stay, right Sasuke?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Ino shook her head at me, raising her eyebrow as she did. I knew exactly what that look meant and exactly  _why_ she was leaving us alone. I volunteered to show Ino out.

"Have fun," Ino winked as she opened the front door.

"Ino, stop, nothings going to happen. We're just working," I replied shyly, crossing my arms.

"Ha, sure. There was so much sexual tension in that room you could cut it with a knife," Ino rolled her eyes. "Use protection!" She called loudly as she left. My cheeks turned bright red, knowing that Sasuke would almost definitely have heard that. Embarrassed, I trudged back up the stairs.

Sasuke was sat with his back against the small partition of the wall between the bathroom and the kitchen, eyes skimming over papers. Choosing to ignore the raunchy suggestions my best friend had made, I settled myself back on the couch and started organising clippings by related crime or criminals. I got so engrossed in the task that the feeling of fingers gently brushing the hair out of my eyes startled me. I felt an involuntary heat come up to my cheeks as his touch roused me from my stupor. I didn't know what it was about him, but Sasuke was just so enchanting, enthralling - utterly frustrating - and so attractive to me.

"How are you feeling," he asked softly. I looked up at him, knowing I would be betrayed by my flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine," I replied, feeling my body shake as he moved to sit next to me on the couch. I tried to focus on the newspaper clippings in front of me, but I was hyper-aware of Sasuke as he watched my every move. His slightest movement made me flinch, as though I was expecting him to pounce at any second.

"Sakura, put those down for a minute," Sasuke demanded. "I have something to ask you."

"What?" I sighed, carefully placing the clippings on the coffee table and turning to face him. No sooner had I turned than Sasuke's lips were on mine. I gasped, shocked by the immediacy.

"What the hell Sasuke!?" I shrieked, pushing him away. I jumped up, not liking the vulnerable position I was in on the couch. I recalled the events of the previous night and had to suppress a shiver. Why did the thought of it excite me and terrify me all at the same time?

"What?" he asked, surprised by my reaction.

"A little warning might have been nice," I snapped, taking a few paces back.

"Ok," Sasuke replied rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You have precisely five seconds before I do that again."

Sasuke stood up, his face deadly serious. My legs trembled and I tried to figure out if he was joking or not. One thing I struggled with was his weird sense of humour.

"Stop messing around, Sasuke," I warned, but I could tell that Sasuke was not in the mood to mess around. Whatever had happened at the police station had put him in a dark mood. Sasuke approached me much slower than the promised five seconds, giving me ample opportunity to run, which I only took advantage of at the last second. I stepped to the side in an attempt to avoid him, but he easily caught my arm pulling me back to him. I shuddered under his grip. "Sasuke this really isn't a good idea."

"Do I look like I care?" Sasuke whispered into my ear. The feeling of his breath on my neck made me weak. I turned my head, pressing my lips to his. There was a moment of gentleness before I felt his grip on my tighten and he kissed back forcefully. Feeling suddenly confident I pushed him backwards, moving us towards the couch. Sasuke complied happily, his fingers already working on unbuttoning the back of my dress.

We tumbled to the couch, barely breaking apart for more than a second. Sasuke pulled me on top of him. I could feel the urgency in his touch and the feeling of his erection pressed against my thigh told me exactly where this was going. It wasn't long before I felt my dress loosen, the fabric slipping from my shoulders and slipping down to my elbows. Sasuke's hand grazed over my bare back for a moment before he sat up, pulling away from me.

I was about to protest when he tugged off his shirt. My heart leapt in my chest. It was my turn now. I glanced shyly at him as he watched me pull my arms from my dress sleeves letting the fabric fall to the floor. Not wanting to be interrupted again, I pulled down my tights and tried to ignore how ungraceful I looked. Sasuke stopped me before I removed any more, my petticoat, panties and bra were the only things left. He beckoned me to him and I complied, sitting on the couch and gazing at him from under my eyelashes. I was beginning to lose my confidence, starting to become self-conscious. I was concerned by just how quickly I had changed my mind. Only a few short hours ago I had been adamant that kissing Sasuke had been a mistake - yet here I was, again. 

Sasuke shifted, pushing me back so that I was laying flat on my back. I took a deep breath as he started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, running my hands through his hair, wanting to moan at the tingling sensation of his lips on my skin, but feeling too nervous to make a sound. He bit down gently and I gasped. I pulled his face back to me and kissed him fiercely. I was breathing heavily now and Sasuke was reaching under my petticoat. I let out the faintest moan of pleasure as his hand brushed along my inner thigh. I held my breath, waiting for him to touch me more.

The sound of the front door being kicked off of its hinges prevented us from going any further. We both jumped, scrambling to our feet in alarm. Sasuke ran to the door, picking up his katana from the umbrella stand as he did so.

"Sasuke! What's going on?" I asked trying to make sense of the situation. Before Sasuke could answer me, he was stumbling backwards as a fist collided with his face. "Sasuke!" I yelled, my voice was shrill and harsh, as a man with long, dirty blonde hair swung another punch. This time Sasuke deftly sidestepped and the fist went through the drywall.

"Deidara," Sasuke spat blood as he spoke.

The blond haired man smirked menacingly, looking between Sasuke and me with visible excitement.

"Well, looks like I've interrupted something," Deidara replied. His smile was not friendly, I couldn't help the visible shudder that came over me as I felt his eyes skim over me. This seemed to be enough for Sasuke who was already unsheathing his katana. "Surprised to see me?" Deidara was clearly addressing Sasuke, but his gaze never wavered from me. I desperately wanted to reach for something to cover myself with.

"Itachi got you out," Sasuke said angrily. "I knew he would, that bastard. You deserve to rot in prison. If it were up to me, you'd never get out."

My skin erupted in goosebumps at the mention of Sasuke's older brother. Slowly, I reached down trying to reach for my dress while keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the intruder.

Deidara laughed and stepped further into the room.

"I'd stay still if I were you," he smirked as I froze in place, not even daring to grab my dress before standing up again. "Good girl. She's well trained isn't she Sasuke."

Sasuke's face was the picture of rage, but he didn't move. He didn't even move as Deidara approached me.

I stiffened as Deidara reached out his hand towards me. I felt repulsed as he stroked my face gently his fingers softly caressing my cheek before his left hand coiled around my neck, squeezing a little. His smirk widened as I remained motionless. Furious, I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I glanced over to Sasuke who was watching the scene with dismay. Finally, I managed to make my legs move, only a fraction at first and then I was stumbling backwards, just in time to dodge a swing from Sasuke's sword. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Okay! Okay," I shrieked, trying to get out of the way as Sasuke took a second swing at the man. Blood spattered the floor and Deidara stumbled back a few paces. Sasuke's sword had caught in, just barely, across the cheek.

Letting out a bellowing laugh, Deidara pulled something from his pocket and threw it to the floor. There was a crack and the room began to rapidly fill with smoke. I stumbled, trying to make out the figure in the smoky room. I heard Sasuke cry out in pain and all of a sudden I felt a hand grab hold of my hair, pulling it tightly. I screamed in panic and struggled against Deidara's grip. I recognized this feeling. In that instant, I knew that this was the man who had abducted me from Sasuke's doorstep and taken me to Itachi.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, disoriented. The smoke was starting to clear now and I could see Sasuke stood in front of me his nose bloody and the right side of his head was matted with blood. "Why are you doing this?" I gasped at the man holding me, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was grinning. The thought of it infuriated me. I felt a white-hot rage come over me. With a furious yell, I swung my elbow back connecting satisfyingly with Deidara's ribs. He shoved me forwards and I stumbled, crashing into the coffee table.

At the same time, Sasuke moved forwards and caught my shoulder with the hilt of his katana. I had been too slow to move out of the way, I cursed inwardly. Apparently, this was all the distraction it took for Sasuke to be caught off guard. His face was lividly pale as he looked at me in shock. Then the hit came, crushing into Sasuke's ribs with the sound of wet gravel.

I can't fully describe the scream that came out of my mouth as Sasuke was thrown backwards. Even worse was the scream when I noticed the bloody wound in my shoulder. The hilt of Sasuke's katana hadn't hit me as I had first thought. It had, in fact, ran me all the way through. The shock had set in instantly, I could only just barely feel it - a dull throb as if I had a small bruise.  A katana was plunged up to the hilt in my shoulder and I was losing blood pretty quickly.

"Fuck," I swore, feeling lightheaded at the sight of it.

Deidara grinned at me as I swayed dizzily. I took a trembling step forward, reaching out for Sasuke who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Leave him," Deidara smirked. "Save your strength, you'll need it."

I felt sick as he approached me, a predatory grin on his lips. My knees were about to buckle, in minutes I would be unconscious and completely at Deidara's mercy. I knew I had to fight, but I wasn't completely sure how. 

A gunshot.

Deidara crumpled to the floor just a few feet in front of me. I was shocked by the simplicity of a gunshot wound to the back of the head, a fairly neat hole, a bit of blood and brain, and the man was dead.

Naruto stopped at the top of the stairs and lowered his gun, staring at me in shock. I opened my mouth as I began to topple forwards. I knew that if I fell now I would only cause more damage. I forced myself to stay upright. I glanced at Sasuke. He was conscious, forcing himself to get up though I could see the pain on his face.

The apartment was filling with police now and everyone was looking at me. That was when everything came back. Sound, pain, fear...all of it came rushing back to me at once. I dropped to my knees, unable to keep on my feet any longer. Sasuke lunged forwards and grabbed me. Naruto rushed over. In the background, I could hear people phoning for an ambulance.

"Get my Dad," I begged the two men in front of me.

Someone bolted for the door and ran down to the hospital under Naruto's orders.

"You're going to be okay," Naruto practically yelled at me. "Tell her Sasuke, tell her!"

Sasuke looked at me with a desperate look. I had already known the outlook wasn't good, but that look was the nail in my swiftly approaching coffin. I couldn't believe it, Sasuke Uchiha had killed me. I knew that was what was going through Sasuke's mind too. It would be in the papers, everyone would know and everything from his past would be dredged back up to the surface again.

I was starting to feel a little bit colder now, edges of my vision were blurring and becoming dark. I shivered, practically convulsing. I could taste the coppery tang of blood in my mouth.

"I'm going to be fine," I said distantly to Naruto. "I'll be okay...just don't let me..."

I could feel a pulling, and pain.

"Sasuke you're going to kill her!" I heard the familiar voice call out, but I couldn't tell you who it belonged to. Sasuke was already pulling the katana out. I screamed and gripped Naruto's arm tight enough to crush bone. Sasuke was tearing his shirt and pressing it against the wound as the last of the blade slid out of my shoulder. With bloody hands, Sasuke pulled my chin up and forced me to look him in the eyes. I focused hazily on him, but I knew I was losing consciousness.

"Don't you dare," he growled. "Don't you dare die."

I nodded.

"I'm telling you Sakura, don't die," he demanded, pressing firmly on both sides of the wound.

I nodded again, but I was losing my grip on reality feeling the warm comfort of unconsciousness welcoming me. 

"No, no! Sakura focus. Focus!" Sasuke snapped, his hands shaking me awake. I blinked hard and coughed out a deep breath.

"Don't tell me what to do, jerk," I gasped. For a split second, I almost thought I saw a smile.

* * *

**Sweetopia: DUN DUN DUN.**

**Idk what to tell you guys, I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter but I've rewritten it so many times and I can't make it any better so I'm giving it to you as it is now. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway.**

**I'm not sure if any of you have been reading my other stuff (if you have thanks!) but I've been talking about scheduling when I'm going to be updating because I want to get in the habit of doing it frequently. I'm planning on updating all of my stories weekly (with each one having an individual update day). This story should be being updated every Wednesday night (in the UK so if you're in America or elsewhere idk when this is for you???) if I manage to get my shit together and stick to this new plan!**

**ANYWAY.**

**Sorry for rambling on! Hope you enjoyed, drop me a comment/kudos to let me know what you think and, if you like my work, maybe read some of my other stuff?**


	10. A Sweet Farewell

Sasuke p.o.v:

I ran through the doors to the hospital. I had to find Sakura.

I had been halfway through getting my ribs taped up - a temporary measure before surgery I was never going to have - when I got the worst feeling. The sharp pain in my side and the fact I had been steadily coughing up blood meant nothing to me. Not until I could see her. Strangely I found I cared, a lot, about what was going to happen to her. I felt responsible.

Ignoring the protests of nurses that I passed as I neared the surgery room, I stumbled down the corridor to the OR. I could see them bringing her out, her pink hair was tumbling down from the gurney along with one limp arm. My heart stopped for three seconds exactly. She hadn't...she wasn't...

_"Don't tell me what to do you jerk!"_

The words echoed painfully in my head and I almost collapsed. Grabbing the wall for support, I struggled to stay on my feet. If she had let herself die just to spite me, and that was something I could see her doing to punish me, I could never let it go.

Quickly clearing my head, I ran after them. The urgency to see her was overwhelming. I had never imagined I would feel this way towards another person. I had killed people before, accidents, arrests gone wrong. Blood, wounds, broken bones. I had seen them all, but this _hurt._

Sakura.

There she was. Lying motionless in a hospital bed, wired up and unconscious. Her Father was in there with her. He paced the floor, looking nervously at the heart monitor as if he were afraid any second it would stop. I was stood looking into a world I didn't belong in. I was looking at a grieving father and his precious little ray of sunshine who had been turned into a frail girl in a hospital bed and I had put her there.

She was alive, for now, but I had seen people with far less grievous injuries die. If I killed her, I would never forgive myself. I would have killed an innocent person. I dragged her back again, I took the risks, and I put her in danger.

Anger swelled inside me and I turned to punch a wall, splitting my knuckles in the process. I could hear the nervous titter of a nurse as she hurried past. My blood ran cold as the door opened and Sakura's father stepped out.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm sorry," the words came out of my mouth and even I could hear the pain in them.

"Go and sit with her," was all that he said in reply before walking away.

I hovered at the door for a few moments before I entered. The last rays of sun shone through the window, falling on her face. She looked beautiful. Maybe not in the usual way with her bright know-it-all smile, but ethereal. I could see the binding on her chest, wrapped heavily around her shoulder, blood was seeping into it, but far less than she had already lost. It was peaceful. If she were to die, this would be a better way.

Defiant to her condition the heart monitor beeped strong and steady.

"Sakura," I whispered, moving further into the room "I'm so sorry."

I tried to shove down the guilt that was steadily rising, as I sat down by her bed. Reaching out I held on to her hand. The coldness of her skin filled me with dread. I was going to lose her.

Tears stung my eyes and I was too tired to fight them.

 

* * *

 

Sakura’s p.o.v:

It was dark when I woke up, the lights of the city lit the room dimly. That was the first thing I thought when I woke up. Night time. There was no groggy confusion, no heavy eyelids and sleepiness. Just awake.

I tried to sit up and whimpered. The wound in my chest hurt, but I was alive. Just.

I grimaced and settled back on my bed. The door opened and I glanced up - expecting a doctor - instead I was met with the broad-shouldered, half-dressed Sasuke. He paused for a second and then opened his mouth as if to shout.

"Shhhh," I hissed, silencing before he had the chance to speak. "Shut up. If you're coming in then hurry up."

"You're awake," he stated, still frozen in the doorway.

"Thank you for that genius insight," I replied snappily. The pain really did make me far less tolerant of his bullshit.

"No, I meant...never mind..." he muttered sitting in the chair beside me and taking a sip of his coffee. "How do you feel?"

"A little bit like you stabbed me in the chest," I gritted my teeth, shifting uncomfortably in my bed. "Sorry, they haven't hooked me to any morphine yet. I feel terrible."

Sasuke nodded but remained silent. Sometimes I really wish I could tell what the hell was going on in his head. We sat in silence for a few moments more, until I couldn't bear the pain.

"Okay, Sasuke get me a nurse I need something," I gasped.

He practically fell out of his seat to get to the door. When he returned, I was too busy being poked and prodded and hooked up to some serious drugs to even ask him how he was feeling. I heard the sound and his ribs shattered into a million tiny fragments. He looked fine, a little pale, but mostly fine. His side was heavily bandaged, a fact I only knew because he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

The nurses were talking to me, reading off of my chart to me, but I couldn’t focus on them. My eyes were constantly drawn back to Sasuke. Why was he still here? Had he been with me the entire time? The last thing I remembered before waking up in the hospital was his hand had cupping my face as he begged me to stay with him. We were left alone again some ten minutes later, but the drugs were pulling me back down to sleep.

"Sasuke," I muttered.

"Hn?"

"Thanks for not letting me die," I whispered, letting my eyes closed and I yielded to the morphine and the draining sensation of blood loss.

 

* * *

 

For the next few days Sasuke barely left my side, he was there when I fell asleep and when I woke up. It was only when my parents came to see me that Sasuke made himself scarce. My mother had caught him leaving my room the first time she had visited and I hadn’t heard the end of it. She wasn’t the only unenthused by Sasuke’s constant presence, even my father had tried to warn me off him.  

"Hi there, sweetie," a nurse poked her head around the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh fine," I said with a repressed amount of sarcasm. "Better than ever."

The nurse tutted. I was fairly certain the only reason she didn’t say anything back was that my father worked here.

"You could at least try to play nicely.”

I jumped at the sound of Sasuke’s voice. He leaned against the door frame, coffee in hand, smirking. I pulled a face at him as the nurse tried to adjust my pillows. I cursed under my breath as my shoulder twinged painfully. Sasuke scrunched his nose as the nurse left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. He pulled the chair closer to my bedside.

"Like I could get up and punch you. I wish people would stop asking me that," I replied grumpily. My shoulder throbbed painfully.

"Oh, grow up," Sasuke sighed. "I collapsed a lung running across the hospital to see you."

I rolled my eyes, wondering if that was actually true.

A heavy silence descended on us, neither of us sure what to say to the other. This had happened quite frequently over the last few days. Spending so much time together had exhausted our usual topics of conversation.

Sasuke sighed, leaning back in the chair. He flicked through a case file that he had been working on. I craned my neck, trying to catch a glimpse of its contents. Sasuke had been secretive about his work, even on the day we were attacked and my curiosity felt unbearable.  

"Hey, I've been thinking," I said. Fiddling with the bandages on my arm I avoided eye contact.

"Never a good sign," Sasuke interjected, just loud enough for me to hear. He glanced up from the case file but didn’t close it.

"Maybe I should stay in Konoha. After I finish school, I mean.”

It was, for all it seemed, a very profound statement to me. My plan after I had finished high school was to travel to the best university I could get into and train to be a doctor just like my dad, but now I was having second thoughts. Graduation was looming and, in all honesty, I was fairly certain I wouldn’t get the grades I needed to get into medicine.

"Oh?" he mused, flicking to the next page.

I remained silent for a while. If I stayed I wouldn't have a job or a degree and I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of my life not doing anything at all - surely he must have realised what I was going to ask him.

"I-If I stayed...I'd need to get a job or something," I continued.

"Hn..."

How dense can one genius be?

"Sasuke are you actually telling me you don't get where I'm going with this or are you just being an annoying prick to irritate me?" I hissed, turning sharply to look at him. I immediately regretted moving as pain shot through my chest.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke’s p.o.v:

I watched as she cursed to high heaven and turned up the morphine on her IV enough for her to calm down before I answered her. Offended by her harsh words, my sympathy for her was slightly dulled.

"I don't understand? I thought you wanted to be a doctor? Work here with your father?" I stated bluntly. Of course, I knew what she was going to ask me.

She sighed deeply and frowned at me, her mouth a perfect pout. Sakura really was childish for her age and sometimes it took me by surprise. I knew she wouldn't speak to me now for a while, that was just the way it went when she was mad - at least one predictable pattern she had. So, I resigned myself to sitting in silence and waited.

It took some time for her to even look at me, but I rather enjoyed the look she gave me when she did. The more sadistic side of me took a little bit of pleasure in the defeat in her eyes.

"Sasuke, what I was asking was...if I could work with you full time?"

 

* * *

 

Sakura’s p.o.v:

"No," Sasuke replied quickly, snapping the file in his hands shut.

"But-"

Before I could protest his answer, he left the room. What the hell did he mean 'no'? I huffed and turned to glare out of the window.

My bad mood only worsened after a visit (and a lecture) from my mother. Though she tried her best to be considerate and loving, she had essentially forbidden me from ever leaving the house, and seeing Sasuke, ever again. I understood her caution, she had almost lost me, but I had grown tired of being treated like a child.

Sasuke didn’t return, only increasing my irritation. Annoyed and tired, I upped the dose on my morphine drip and went to sleep. My mind was vague and my morphine-addled dreams both horrified and confused me.

I was fitful when I woke the next morning and the nurse hurried over to me, worried.

“Sasuke,” I mumbled. Bleary-eyed, I looked around my small room for him, only finding the nurse, stood over me. I sighed, sinking back into sleep.

* * *

 

Three weeks went by before I saw Sasuke again. I was sure that it had something to do with me telling him I was staying in Konoha. It was a decision that my parents hadn’t been too thrilled by either, but it had become apparent that I didn’t have much of a choice. My grades had taken a nose dive and there was no way I was going to recover them in the few months before graduation – I was going to be lucky to pass.

I sat on my bed, in my tiny hospital room waiting for the nurse to come and take off my bandages. Today would mark a significant step in my recovery, but there were still months of intense physical therapy to go. There was some concern over my lack of ability to move my fingers quite as well as I should have been able to, but nerve damage was almost unavoidable.

There was a knock at the door and I turned hopeful that it would be Sasuke. The nurse popped her head around the door and asked to come in. I sighed, disappointed.

“I can come back,” she suggested, seeing my face.

“No, it’s fine, come in,” I smiled, trying to mask the disappointment.

The nurse removed my bandages, she was talking but I wasn’t listening. I had been training my eyes on the door over her shoulder in case Sasuke decided to finally come and see me. Every day since he had walked out of my room, I waited for him to show up again and he never did. I at least thought he would show for my last day at the hospital, but once again I was mistaken.

I stared down at my un bandaged shoulder and marvelled at the neat scar across the top of my breast. It was smaller than I had thought. For all the pain it caused it was remarkably tiny, no longer than my pinky. I wiggled my fingers experimentally and frowned as they didn't respond the way I had wanted.

“Give it some time,” the nurse advised, squeezing my hand. “You’re still healing.”

Her pitying stare didn’t make me feel any better. I looked away, staring out the window quietly until she had gathered up her things and left. Not wanting to sit half naked, I reached for my shirt, exaggerating the movement of my fingers and gripping the fabric tightly. I still fumbled with it, unable to get my hand to coordinate with the other. I sighed in frustration.

"Need a hand?" Sasuke asked from the door.

I turned around in alarm and dropped my shirt in the process. Sasuke smirked and stooped to pick a scrap of fabric off of the floor. I reached out to take it, forgetting to focus intently on what my fingers were doing and almost dropped it again. Sasuke caught it deftly and gave me a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, trying to wrangle the unruly fabric and get it over my head. I was thrilled but shocked to see him and it made me flustered.

"No," he replied, coming to my aid. "Here let me."

Together we managed to wrestle my top on and we were left awkwardly stood bodies intertwined. I looked up at him, somewhat breathless, into those deep eyes and I closed my own as his fingers grasped my chin and tilted my face towards his.

My heart fluttered as Sasuke's lips brushed against mine, the slightest touch of them seemed to burn with such intensity. An intensity that was broken all too soon. The door opened and we broke apart. My father was stood in the doorway, holding my discharge papers, with a blank expression on his face.

"Hn, I was just leaving," Sasuke muttered, rushing to get out of the room.

“Sasuke wait!” I called after him, not wanting him to leave. I didn’t know when I would see him again. “Dad!”

“I thought you weren’t seeing Sasuke anymore,” he replied with a raised brow.

I shrugged.

“Sakura, you promised your mother,” he chided, tapping his pen on the clipboard. “And, I know you like him, Sakura, but I would feel a lot better if I didn’t come in to see what was going on just now. I really think it would be better if you just, let him go.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”  

He sighed and held out the pen to me, knowing better than to push me. I reached out to grasp it and signed my name on the forms in a somewhat shaky version of my handwriting.

"You ready to go home then flower?" my dad asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said. I was ready to go home and sit in my bed in my room and get back to my life. "I might have a bit of trouble breathing with mom smothering me though."

My dad chuckled but shook his head. He knew that I was right. As soon as I got home, she wouldn’t leave me alone, at least at the hospital, there were restricted hours she could be with me.

As I walked out of the hospital, I took a few grateful gasps of air. I had been allowed out sparingly over my month-long stay in the hospital. The cold air felt wonderful against my skin and I revelled in the few minutes it took for us to get to my Dad’s car. I had checked around before we left, hoping to catch another glimpse of Sasuke but he was nowhere to be seen.

We pulled up to the house and my mood had predictably worsened. There was an air of cynicism that now pervaded my every thought. I looked at my mom as she rushed out - and I could see the falseness behind her cheery smile. She was angry at me. I stiffened as she hugged me, suddenly fearing conflict but of course, she pretended like she was perfectly calm.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke's p.o.v:

I still found it difficult to go home. The looming emptiness of my apartment allowed me to envision the moment I saw her bleeding, stunned. I locked the door behind me and trudged up the stairs. It was unavoidable - the first thing I was going to see when I walked to the top of the stairs was the blood-stained floor. No matter how many times I had tried to scrub it clean, the mark was still there. Naruto had suggested buying rug - idiot.

It was an undeniable fact that Sakura had invaded my life. As much as I had tried to sever the connections between us in these past weeks - for her safety as well as my own want to be alone - I hadn't been able to tear myself away. I had only intended to watch, to catch a glimpse, through her door but as soon as I saw her I knew I had to kiss her. I wanted to touch her, to hold her. When Kizashi walked in and interrupted us it had been hard to walk away, so much was left unsaid. I knew I had to see her again. I had to see her one last time.

 

* * *

 

Sakura's p.o.v:

I woke that night to a soft tapping on my balcony window. At first, I had tried to ignore it. Rolling over I buried my face into my pillow and hoped it would go away. I was worn out from the tension in my house. Of course, there had been no actual arguments - my family wasn't like that - but the feeling of anger and disappointment was rife. I had been subjected to almost minutely visits from my mother and this was the only peace I was going to get.

_tap tap tap_

Throwing back the covers I slid out of the bed and walked over to the windows to see what was happening outside. Bleary-eyed, I peeked out of the curtains. At first, I saw nothing and I almost went back to bed but then I caught sight of Sasuke, leaning on the railing outside. After a moment of hesitation, I pulled back to curtains and unlocked the door.

"Sasuke? What do you want?" I mumbled as he looked down on me.

"Are you not going to let me in?" He asked huskily. I stepped aside, trying to mask my excitement at seeing him.

With a deep sigh, I turned my back on him and climbed back into bed, feeling the chill of the night air. Rubbing my eyes, I looked up at him waiting for an explanation. He kicked off his shoes, following me beneath the covers. I could feel the cold of the night on his clothes as he brushed against me, I shivered.

"Hn, warm."

We lay in silence for a while. It could have been hours, or minutes or even seconds - I was very tired. I felt my eyelids closing as I lay next to Sasuke, but I didn’t want to go to sleep for fear that I would wake up and he would be gone. I knew if he left, I would never see him again.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke murmured. I rolled over to face him and winced at the smell of liquor on his breath. Of course, he had been drinking. I sighed, rolling back over.

"Not really," I replied. I stared up at the dark ceiling, unsure of what else to say.

“Sakura…”

 "You keep leaving me."

“What?” I felt him shift in the bed next to me, but I refused to look at him. My cheeks were flushed and my heart pounded in my chest so loudly that I was sure Sasuke could feel it.

“You keep leaving. You’re going to leave me again, as soon as I close my eyes you’ll be gone and…and maybe that’s for the best because I can’t keep waiting around for you. This isn’t okay, Sasuke. We can’t keep…doing this…” I whispered, my voice trembling. I gripped the covers in my hands until my knuckles ached.

"Sakura-"  

I pressed my fingers to his lips in a shushing motion, sure that I had heard my mother in the hallway outside. I held my breath, my heart skipped a few beats as we lay there facing each other, my fingers against his lips. Outside the wind rattled my window. I relaxed, it was only the wind.  

I pulled my hand away from Sasuke’s mouth, but he didn’t speak. He stared at me. I could make out his featured through the gloom, my eyes adjusting to the dark. There was always something intense about the way he looked at me.

"Kiss me," he whispered, so quietly I wasn’t even sure he had said it. “Sakura, kiss me.”

I reached out for him, my hand caressing his face. Closing my eyes, I leaned in, pressing my lips to his gently. The kiss was tender and full of longing. I had intended it to be our last kiss. Sasuke had other ideas.

As soon as I pulled away Sasuke pulled me back again. His lips met mine in an instant, and I let him roll me onto my back. Our movements turned from cautious to feverish in a matter of moments. Sasuke grasped at my t-shirt, pausing from kissing me to lift it off of my body. Clothes were thrown to the floor and Sasuke's bare skin on mine felt like fire – an all-consuming heat.

I became completely lost for what felt like forever. All I knew was Sasuke and the way our bodies moved together. He was devastating in the way he moved me. Stifling my gasps and moans with his hand, Sasuke watched my face intently - seeming to revel in my pleasure.

The aftermath left me covered in a thin sheen of sweat, sprawled on damp sheets my chest heaving, heart hammering and body tingling. Sasuke lay beside me, watching. He continued to watch me for some time.I was tired, so tired. My body felt heavy and peaceful as I slipped into sleep. I didn't hear Sasuke get up and leave back out into the night and I didn't feel it as he pressed a kiss to my forehead as he left me.

 

* * *

 

**Sweetopia: Okay so first I wanna say sorry for the late update, I had a rough week last week. Hoping to move forward this week and keep updating. To make up for it, here is an extra long chapter! And P.O.V changes (sorry about the frequency of this btw). Hope you enjoyed and will continue to read my work.**

**If you like this story why not check out some of my others?**

**I appreciate all your support and feedback. Thank you so much!**

* * *

 


	11. Four Years Strong

"Finally, a break!" I sighed deeply as I collapsed into one of the chairs in the hospital staff room. It had been a busy day and I had hardly gotten the chance to sit down.

I was busy but happy, now I had finally found my feet. It had been almost a year since I had started working at the Konoha General Hospital working with my dad. Four since I had left high school. It had taken me a while, and some time living with my aunt while going to community college, but I had finally got my life back on track.

Slipping off my shoes I propped my aching feet on the table and I reached for the mug of coffee I had made just minutes ago. I held it tightly, probably tighter than necessary, but the nerve damage in my arm still made me unsure when it came to handling hot beverages. Over time, and with many hours of physiotherapy, I had regained most of my mobility but I would never be the same as I was before the incident.

Starting to unwind, I had to make sure to stay awake – a task I had discovered was very difficult after running around the ward for so long. Placing my mug onto a coaster I reached to pick up a newspaper and stopped immediately. There, on the front cover, was a picture of Sasuke Uchiha.

It had been a long time since I had seen Sasuke’s face, longer still since we had last spoken. He had skipped town after we had spent the night together, leaving me no way to contact him. I had thought I had caught a glimpse of him a couple of years ago but, after I chased him through the street, it turned out to be some random guy. Now, it seemed, he was back. I slammed the newspaper back onto the table, covering his face with a magazine, but I couldn’t get him out of my head.  

The image of his smirking face was burning in the back of my mind through the end of my twelve-hour shift and my face seemed to be giving me away. Even my dad started staying clear of my glare. One of my patients, however, was brave enough to ask me what had me looking so angry. To which I merely mumbled, "I'm sorry its nothing. Let me take your blood pressure again before I leave."

I didn’t want to talk about the feelings which had stirred at the sight of Sasuke’s picture in the newspaper. I didn’t even want to address them myself. I had been angry and hurt when he had abandoned me, but I had moved on. I told myself I had moved on. So, I tried not to think about him as finished my shift. Of course, that only made me think about him more.

Stepping out into the frigid air, I pulled my coat collar up to shield my face from the wind. I hurried down the street from the hospital and towards home. It was early January and the city was still lit with hundreds of Christmas displays and fairy lights, casting a warming glow over the streets. I slowed my pace to admire them. I knocked shoulders with someone as they passed by me in a hurry and immediately looked to apologise, but they seemed to have disappeared into the crowd. Sighing, I hunched my shoulders against the cold and started my way back home – thankful that my apartment wasn’t far away.

"Sakura?” I heard a voice call above the general murmur of the crowd. I paused to look around but saw no one. Playing it off as my imagination, I continued walking. “Hey! Sakura! Sakura!”

Just ahead of me, fighting through the throng of people, I caught a glimpse of wild, blond hair.

“Naruto?” I almost couldn’t believe it, but there he was. Naruto had saved my life and yet I had seen him almost as little as I had seen Sasuke in the past few years. “Oh my god, it is you!”

“Hey! Long time no see,” He grinned coming to a halt in front of me. “Good to see you.”

"Yeah," I replied, still stunned. Impulsively, I reached out and hugged him. "You too Naruto."

We chatted briefly about what I had been up to for the past few years. It was a relief to see him and to receive such a friendly welcome from him. He could have easily passed by me in the crowd and I would never have noticed but he had reached out to me.

“I’m glad to hear things are going well for you,” he smiled. I could sense the conversation drawing to a close and then came the question I didn't want him to ask; "Have you spoken to Sasuke recently?"

"No," I paused, though I expected that he already knew the answer. "Not since he left town."

There was an awkward silence. We both shuffled uncomfortably in the cold.

"I should go," I said softly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. It wasn't Naruto's fault Sasuke slept with me and never spoke to me again. I turned and began to walk away when Naruto shouted my name. I shook my head, not believing that I was going to let this conversation continue, and turned back around.

“He, uh, he’s back in Konoha now.”

I bit my lip, “I know, Naruto. I saw him in the paper.”

Naruto winced, clearly feeling guilty about his friend’s behaviour. I shrugged off his pity, Sasuke and I were over even before we began and it was a long time ago.

“How long…I uh, how long has he been back?” I asked, curious. I wondered if he had thought about calling me.

“About six months,” Naruto seemed reluctant to answer.

I nodded. That was longer than I had been expecting. Long enough that if he had wanted to contact me, he would have. The truth of it stung. But the hurt I felt was quickly smothered with anger.

“Right. Bye, Naruto. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“No, wait!” he called as I walked away. “You should go see him!”

I sighed deeply and tried to pretend I hadn't heard him as I walked back home, though I couldn't get his words out of my head. My mind raced as I walked back to my apartment, running through what I would even say to Sasuke if I ever did see him.

I tried to push it from my mind as I unlocked the front door, stumbling in from the cold winter night and into the cosy warmth of my apartment. My home was modest, barely bigger than a bedsit, but it was mine. I had lived in the same apartment since my final year of community college, mainly because of the cheap rent, and over the past two years, I had really made it my own.

Eager to rest my throbbing feet, I began pulling off my clothes almost as soon as I closed the door, leaving them strewn over the floor as I made my way to my bed. I collapsed onto the mattress in the dark. Not bothering to turn a light on, I wiggled my way beneath the covers.  

I lay in the dark staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in my chest. If I had bumped into Naruto six months ago, I would probably have taken off in the direction of Sasuke's apartment in seconds. But now? No. Now I was a well-adjusted adult that was not going to go running after some idiotic vigilante drunk when it was clear he wanted nothing to do with me.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed and pressed my face against the cool pillow, hoping that this would lull me to sleep. Of course, it didn't work. I pulled the sheets up to my face and smelled them. They had been washed many times and seen many other male visitors since Sasuke and I had been between them together, but I still hoped I would catch the faintest scent of him. I sighed and tried to ignore the urge to run out into the night and go and find him.

 

* * *

 

It would be a lie to say that I had no feelings at all towards Sasuke Uchiha, but as I stood there on his doorstep I tried adamantly to retain that I didn't. It hadn't taken me long to get there, but then I hovered unsure on the doorstep. I had knocked some time ago, but no one had answered. He was probably out. Probably drunk, I thought dryly. It was shot in the dark that he had rented the same apartment, but something in my gut told me that he had.

Finally gathering some courage, I tried the handle. The door swung inwards freely and I stepped inside. I waited with bated breath in the darkness as I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could.

My eyes adjusted to the gloom and I could make out the mess that was Sasuke's stairs. To the right, the utility room door was piled high with stacks of paper making it impossible for anyone to get into it. The rest of the hallway and stairs were in a similar state; the floor littered with liquor bottles and newspaper and what I was seriously hoping wasn't a real gun.

Cautiously I made my way up the stairs, pausing occasionally to listen for any sounds. It wasn't until I reached the top of the stairs and emerged into the main loft space that I saw him. The room was lit by streetlights and there, writhing beneath the covers, was Sasuke and above him was a pretty blonde-haired girl. They were virtually silent, and so I didn't notice until the very last second what was happening.

"You have to be joking!" I exclaimed almost without meaning to. My voice was shrill and angry in the otherwise quietness of the apartment.

The girl jumped, startled, and shifted, pulling the covers over herself. Sasuke sat up. I was in a state of shock. I wasn't quite sure what I had expected to find (or accomplish) in coming here at this time of night, but this was not it.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled, finally focusing on me.

"Oh my god," the girl shrieked. "I'm so, so sorry!" she quickly jumped out of bed and began gathering her clothes apologising as she tried to dress. "I didn't realise he had a girlfriend! I would never have-"

I waited until after she had left the apartment to speak. Sasuke watched me from the bed. I tried to figure out the expression on his face, but he was impossible to read.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted, louder than I had meant to, admittedly I was more than a little angry at seeing him with another woman. A fact which irritated me to no end.

He remained silent, not shifting his gaze. I could tell from his hazy eye that he was under the influence of something. I had seen him drunk or high enough times to know.

"Naruto told me you were back,” I explained, crossing my arms and trying to keep my anger in check. “For fuck sake Sasuke what is your problem!?"

"My problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't have one."

It was the first time I had heard his voice in four years. My heart leapt in my chest. I fought to suppress the shiver it sent down my spine.

"Oh really?" I raised my voice in questioning. "You're drunk or high or what, Sasuke? And why did I have to walk in to see _that_? _That_ is not what I wanted to see at all!"

"Then don't come into my house unannounced," he said bluntly. Despite his stoic expression, I could see his jaw twitching and I knew that he was annoyed.

"This is not a house this is a pig sty!"

I gestured around the open plan room, plates and food and paper and bottles covered the floor and furniture blending it all into one. How anyone could have lived like that I had no clue.

Sasuke shrugged and stood up, not bothering to put some clothes on. I turned my head away slightly so I wasn't looking directly at him. My cheeks burned at the sight of his naked body and I was thankful that the half-light masked my blush.

"My point is, Sakura," he began, searching the bedside table for something. "Why come over in the middle of the night and expect me to be doing anything else? I'm not your boyfriend." He paused for a moment, flicked the lighter he had found and lit himself a cigarette.

"Oh, and now you're smoking," I snapped, throwing my hands up into the air. "I'm aware you're not my boyfriend Sasuke given that we haven’t spoken in four years. You made that very clear.”

"Then why did you come?" he asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Why had I come? For some reason, tears began to well up in my eyes and I berated myself for being so stupid. It was stupid of me to show up unannounced in the middle of the night. I don't know what I had expected from the man that fucked me once and then ignored my existence for four years. I shook my head, realising that I had made a mistake, and walked away.

I remained on the top step for a fraction too long because Sasuke was pulling on clothes now, clearly ready to continue this fight. I couldn't look at him, even as he grabbed me and spun me around to face him.

I didn't want this.

"So now what? What was your plan?" he asked me his voice low and husky. I shook my head again, tears spilling down my cheeks as I looked down at our feet. "You can't even look at me now? Did you think you were special? Because I fucked you? Look at me, Sakura!"

"Fuck you," I hissed, pulling my wrist away from his grasp. His words cut me deep. Maybe, on some level, I had hoped that I was special. That I had meant something to him. But in reality, he had used me. "Get some fucking help Sasuke."

I slammed the door behind me on the way out. I half expected him to follow me onto the street, but he never did. How times had changed. I sat sobbing on the doorstep for a while. Had I honestly expected him to react any differently? I had known already that he didn’t want to see me, otherwise he would have reached out to me years ago, but I hadn’t expected him to be so volatile.

Breathing heavily, I squeezed my head in my hands trying to pull myself together. It felt like four years of progress had been washed down the drain, I was back to the beginning. Naïve and eighteen, not the proud, settled twenty-two-year-old I had grown up to be. If I had met Sasuke for the first time then, I wouldn’t have let him get to me that way - but my teenage heart was still broken.

Shivering, I forced myself to my feet, promising myself I would never go looking for Sasuke Uchiha again.  

* * *

**Sweetopia: Wow, so this is the furthest I've ever got with this story after all the years I've had it in the works! Where to go from here? Well, luckily I have it planned out so I should make it to completion this time!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Love you!**

 


	12. An Unwelcome Surprise

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Ino asked, crossing her arms.

I shrugged, stirring my coffee and trying to shove down the guilt. I knew Ino had been expecting a fun meet up, but I hadn’t been feeling especially chatty. Despite it being a week since I had shown up unannounced at Sasuke apartment and subsequently gotten into a fight, I couldn’t get him out of my head. A fact which pissed me off more than I cared to admit. Feeling foolish about rushing to see him in the middle of the night, I had made the decision to keep it to myself.

“Sakura.”

“It’s nothing, Ino. I’m sorry. You were telling me about…” I trailed off, wincing guiltily.

Ino huffed, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder as she turned away.

“Ino, please don’t be mad! I’m sorry!”

“Seriously, Sakura, what’s going on with you!?” She snapped. “We haven’t seen each other in ages, I thought you’d be pleased to see me.”

“I am.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “I’m just tired, I’ve been working. A lot. Long hours.”

While it wasn’t technically a lie – I had been working 12-hour shifts every day this week – it most certainly was the reason I was distracted and Ino could see right through me. I crumbled under her disapproving glare.

“Alright, fine, I saw Sasuke.”

Ino opened her mouth, ready to make a witty remark when it seemed she actually heard what I had said. She froze, “oh.”

We sat in silence for a moment as she tried to formulate a question. It wasn’t often Ino was lost for words, but it did on occasion happen. I knew what she was thinking, even as she was tactfully trying to find a way to dance around the subject of Sasuke. I had been a wreck when he had left Konoha and Ino had been there to witness my spiral.

I took a sip of my coffee waiting for the barrage of questions which my best friend was doing a remarkable job of holding back. They didn’t come. The silence remained.

“He’s back then?” She said finally. I nodded. “How did you find out?”

“The newspaper,” I said at first, contemplating whether or not to reveal the whole story. “Then from Naruto.”

Ino frowned, “Who’s Naruto?”

“Oh, uh,” I frowned, sure I had told Ino about Naruto before. Granted it had been four years since then. “He’s Sasuke’ best friend. I ran into him in the street the other day.”

She nodded, waiting patiently for me to elaborate.

“Well, when I bumped into Naruto, he told me that Sasuke was back in town, which of course I already knew because I saw him in the paper and…” I sighed heavily. “Then he told me to go and see him.”

I paused, not sure if I should leave the story there. Unfortunately for me, Ino was much more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

“Oh no, Sakura, you didn’t!” She gasped. “Please tell me you didn’t!”

I hung my head in shame, not even wanting to admit how stupid I had been. After a few moments, she settled enough for me to explain the rest of the story, though she watched me disapprovingly the entire time. I talked her through the argument I had with him, making sure to mention the fact that I was sure he was on drugs again. All the while Ino listened patiently.

When I had finished, she remained silent- contemplative. I watched her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction.

“I think you need to go back,” she said finally.

I choked on my coffee, “Wh-what!?”

“Don’t get me wrong Sakura, Sasuke’s an asshole for what he did to you and I’m proud that you stuck up for yourself…but…” She hesitated in a way which made me sure that I wasn’t going to like what she had to say next. “He’s clearly not in a good place right now.”

“So?” I crossed my arms, “I don’t see what that has to do with me.”

“You’re a good influence on him. He needs you.”

“He needs professional help!” I raised my voice, not liking the direction that this was taking. I had expected her to vindicate me. When Sasuke had left she had been there for me and she had not bee quiet about her real feelings about him.

“Sakura, I’m serious,” she paused to take a sip of her coffee, unfazed by my outrage. “You make him a better person. Clearly, he isn’t doing too well right now. He stopped getting high the last time you were with him, I’m sure he’ll stop again.”

I scoffed.

“I think you’re missing the point, Ino! He used me. He nearly got me killed and then he...he left. He left me. I was ready to stick it out and work through the hard stuff, but he left,” I paused to take a breath. “I don’t care anymore. If he wants to run himself into the ground, fine. He can drink and smoke and fuck himself to death. I just don’t care anymore.”

The café had come to a grinding halt midway through my rant. It was only when I had finished that I realised how loudly I was talking. My cheeks grew hot and I turned to look out of the window. Not speaking again until the café had resumed its normal activity. Slowly the sounds of murmuring conversation and the clinking of glasses filled the silence again.

I chewed the inside of my mouth. It bugged me how angry the thought of Sasuke made me. It bugged me how I knew that Ino was right. I had been a good influence on Sasuke and it was very possible and that I could help him now. But I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to embarrass myself by trying and fucking it up all over again.

Ino reached out and touched my hand, squeezing it gently.

“I know he hurt you,” Ino began carefully.

I continued to glare out of the window, staring down the passers-by, half expecting Sasuke to walk by.

“I don’t know why he left, Sakura, but he must have had a good reason. And he’s hurting now too. I thought that you loved-“

“Ino, please,” I whispered. I was too close to tears for her to continue any further.

I hated myself for admitting that fact to her, to anyone, even to myself. I hadn’t even realised that I had loved Sasuke until he had abandoned me. That’s what you get for being young and stupid – heartbreak before you even realise that you’re in love.

 

* * *

 

I fought back tears as I walked home from my lunch with Ino. Hunching my shoulders against the cold, I buried my face into my scarf hoping to hide my watering eyes. Thankfully, the city was busy. People passed by me without so much of a second glance.  All I wanted was to crawl back into my bed and not move until my next shift in six hours – and that was my plan.

Had I been less preoccupied with my emotions, I would most likely have been aware of the dark-haired man following me through town. It took until I was walking up the steps to the front door that I became aware that I was being followed. The anxious feeling of someone watching filled me with panic and I fumbled with my keys. I struggled to pull them out of my purse quick enough, and my hands shook as I tried to get them into the lock. I was startled by a cough behind me and turned quickly, dropping my keys on the ground.

“Itachi?” I gasped in surprise. He was the last person I had expected to see.

Sasuke’s older brother stood on the pavement outside my apartment, leaning on the same ornate cane he always carried around. He looked the same as he had four years ago, elegant, menacing.

“Miss Haruno,” he gave me a sly smile in greeting. “How nice to see you. It’s been so long.”

I was sure that this was not a chance meeting. It must have had something to do with my impromptu visit to Sasuke’s, I was certain.

“What do you want?” I asked coldly.

“May I come in?”

I hesitated, stooping to pick up my keys. Itachi scared me a lot less now than he had when I was younger, but he still felt like a threat to me. I was unsure if it was wise to invite him in.

“Whatever you have to say to me, you can say here,” I said firmly.

Having a conversation with him in public assured my safety to a reasonable degree. I crossed my arms and waited for him to respond.

Itachi looked perturbed but accepted none the less.

“Very well. I want to offer you a job,” he stated simply.

For a moment, I wasn’t sure that I had heard him properly. I had expected him to ask me about Sasuke or order someone to strongarm me into the back of a waiting car. I had not expected him to offer me a job.

“I…what?”

“A job. I have one for you.”

“No, I heard,” I frowned, still not quite sure what was going on. “I just…what do you mean you have a job for me?”

“I mean, that I am willing to pay you in exchange for your services,” Itachi sighed as if speaking to me was painful. I didn’t blame him; my brain was foggy from late nights and long hours.

“I know what a job is!” I snapped.

“Well, you weren’t acting like it.”

I sighed. I was getting a headache.

“Look, I already have a job. Thank you,” I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. I couldn’t believe the nerve that Itachi had coming to me. As if he hadn’t kidnapped me and then released a dangerous criminal from custody who then almost killed me.

“I can double your salary,” he countered with a sly grin.

I shook my head. No. I wasn’t going to sell my soul to him.

“Forget it, Itachi,” I declined, shoving my key in the door. I was ready to be done with this conversation.  

“I’ll triple it, quadruple it even,” he bartered.

I stopped in my tracks. Four times my current salary was a ridiculous amount of money.

“Ah, there see. I’ve found your price, Sakura,” he smirked as I turned back around to face him. “Money is not an object. I need _you_ for this job. You’re the only person I know of who could do it. So, do we have an agreement?”

“What is this job?” I asked, suspicious of the hard sell that Itachi was giving me. Despite him working for the police, Itachi was involved in some shady business.

“Do we have an agreement?” He repeated. His cold gaze was unwavering.

“I’m not doing anything illegal,” I stated firmly. I wanted to establish that from the beginning.

“Of course,” he winked. I wasn’t reassured. “I’ll give you two weeks to get your house in order, as it were.”

He gave me a curt nod and retreated down the steps.

“Hey, wait! You still didn’t tell me what the job was!” I called after him.

A sleek black car pulled up to the curb outside my building and Itachi pulled the door open.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Miss Haruno.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had gone faster than expected. I had kept Itachi’s visit to myself for a few days afterwards, unsure if I should take it seriously, but when a thick brown envelope was pushed through my door containing a uniform list and a pair of handcuffs – I realised it was really happening.

My father had been less than impressed when I had told him I would be quitting my job at the hospital and would be giving less than two weeks notice while also not being able to tell him what job I was leaving for. I had been certain when I told him that he had gone straight to his office to call my mother but, in the end, I was an adult and there was very little he could do to stop me.

I finished my last shift at the hospital in the early morning hours of the final day of the two weeks Itachi had promised me. Warily, I made my way home. My guard was up the whole time. I was half expecting to be pulled into the back of some suspicious looking vehicle, even as I walked up the steps to my front door.

I unlocked the door and stepped into the darkness of my apartment. Fumbling for the light switch on the wall. I closed the door behind me. The energy saving lightbulb flickered dimly, lighting the apartment with just enough of a glow for me to see Itachi Uchiha sat on my couch. Screaming in surprise, I stumbled back against the door in surprise.

“Yes, yes,” he said tiredly. “I know.”

“You broke into my apartment!” I accused, gathering my senses.

“Hardly,” he rolled his eyes. “You landlord let me in. He owed me a favour.”

The nonchalance with which Itachi spoke sent a shiver down my spine. I had been right. Itachi was a dangerous man. I had made a mistake accepting a job from him.

“I’m here to make sure you’re ready,” he looked me up and down. I was still wearing my stained scrubs from the hospital. “Unless you changed your mind?”

I wished that I had, but I had already handed in my resignation. There was no turning back now. I shook my head.

“Good,” he nodded, standing up. “I’ll be outside in the car when you’re ready.”

“A-alright,” I agreed, stepping back against the wall as he moved past me. I held my breath as he shut the front door behind him. What had I gotten myself into?

Trying to keep my cool, I took the outfit I had picked out for the occasion to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. It was a sleek black pantsuit with a white blouse. I hoped that it was the appropriate style work wear. It fit all of the basic criteria on the uniform list but without knowing exactly what job I was going to do, it was difficult to assess.

Hanging up my clothes on the hook behind the door. I stripped out of my scrubs and showered as quickly as I could. I struggled to multitask drying my hair and applying makeup but eventually worked out that it was faster if I did one after the other. Getting dressed into the pantsuit, I gave myself a mental pep talk. Telling myself, no matter what this job threw at me – the pay was going to be worth it.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the apartment.

Dawn was breaking and the sky was painted in hues of pink and red as I made my way down the steps of my apartment and to the car which was parked on the street outside. Steeling my resolve, I knocked on the tinted window twice and then stepped back. As I had expected, the door swung outwards.

Climbing inside the car, I slid into the seat beside Itachi, noting the two men in the front dressed all in black. I let out a shaky breath. This was considerably better than the first car ride I had been on with Itachi.

Itachi signalled to the driver and we pulled away from the curb.

“Are you going to tell me what my job is yet?” I asked, somewhat hopefully.

“Patience,” Itachi sighed, staring out of the window. “Won’t be long now. Relax.”

I leaned back in the comfortable leather seat of Itachi’s car and watched as we drove through the city. Part of me was expecting to be driven out of town and abandoned like some sort of sick joke – after all he had done it to me before – but I quickly began to recognise where we were going. I was relieved as we pulled up outside the police headquarters. It seemed that my new job would be legitimate after all.

Following Itachi’s lead, I got out of the car and walked up to the front entrance. The security guard at the front gave Itachi a nod. I cast my gaze downwards as I passed, not wanting to seem suspicious. Itachi rolled his eyes at me and told me to hurry up.

We walked through the station, to what appeared to be Itachi’s office. I was surprised to see the words ‘deputy commissioner’ written on the plaque on his door. I had always known that Itachi was a powerful man, and an important figure within the police department, but I had never known to what extent.

His office was sleek and spacious, though sparsely decorated. Itachi motioned for me to take a seat in the chair opposite his. I obliged.

“So, Miss Haruno…Sakura,” he began, picking up a thick stack of paper on his desk. “Your first day on the job. Are you excited?”

“Excited? You haven’t even told me what my job is?” I said angrily. I wasn’t a fan of Itachi’s mind games. “What, you’ve hired me to be your assistant or something?”

Itachi paused for a moment before laughing, “Of course not. I’m not about to waste you in an office. You have far more useful talents.”

“So, a medic?” I guessed. Though I was fairly certain that wasn’t actually a role the police required.

Itachi shook his head and set the papers back onto his desk, “Your assignment should be here any minute.”

“My assignment?”

Before Itachi could respond, there was a sharp knock before the door was thrown open.

“No!” I shouted standing up. “No. I’m not doing it.”

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the doorway of his brother’s office, cigarette in hand.

 

* * *

**Sweetopia: Alright folks so I've updated! That's two stories in one night!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Lemme know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxo**

 


	13. First Day Detective

“Sasuke, take a seat,” Itachi greeted, ignoring my protestations.

Sasuke remained standing in the doorway as if he were unsure if he should leave or not. I turned to Itachi and shook my head. That was why he didn’t want to tell me what the job was, I would never have agreed.

“I’m leaving,” I announced coldly. Pushing my chair back I turned towards the door.

“Sit. Down.” Itachi spoke calmly by with such authority that it halted me in my tracks. I knew what he was capable of and he knew how to use it to manipulate me. I threw myself back into my chair, with a sour face. “Both of you.”

 Sasuke looked at his brother steadily. For a moment I thought he would turn around and leave, but a reproachful and somewhat scathing glance later he sat down. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Sasuke avoided eye contact with me. I attempted to do the same, instead needling his brother with a withering glare.

“Sakura, stop pouting it doesn’t suit you,” Itachi sighed pushing a slip of paper towards me.

I ignored it, crossing my arms. Beside me, I heard Sasuke sigh. Glancing at him out the corner of my eye, I watched as he blew smoke directly at his brother. Though that fact he was smoking irritated me, seeing him piss off Itachi did give me a small amount of satisfaction.

“Put that out,” Itachi said exasperated.

Sasuke leaned forwards and, after one final drag, stubbed out his cigarette onto Itachi’s desk. It singed the wood, leaving a noticeable mark. I struggled to hide my smirk. Itachi simply ignored his brother, not rising to the clear provocation.

“Hn, what do you want, Itachi?” Sasuke asked gruffly. The sound of his voice made my heart race involuntarily.

“You know what I want, Sasuke,” Itachi replied curtly. “I want you to do your job and to do it with some semblance of professionalism.”

“His job?” I questioned. It surprised me that Sasuke was actually employed by the police. He had always seemed so opposed to the idea.

“Yes, his job. Several months ago, when Sasuke…resurfaced…I took him on as a detective,” Itachi explained, giving his brother a critical stare. Sasuke seemed unaffected, returning it with a blank expression. “And he’s been nothing but a liability. That’s where you come in, Sakura.”

I waited for him to continue, not liking the direction that this was taking.

“I’ve hired you to be Sasuke’s handler. Keep him in line, keep him working and keep him sober.”

“I’m right here,” Sasuke complained, pulling out another cigarette from his coat pocket. Before he could light it, I plucked it from his hand. Throwing it into the bin I re-crossed my arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out another one.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that’s going to work out well,” I said sarcastically, watching as Sasuke lit his cigarette, blowing smoke up into the ceiling.

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it,” Itachi pushed a pen across the desk and pointed at the piece of paper. “Sign here.”

“You don’t actually think I’m going to do this, do you?”

“If you want your money then you will.”

I paused. The money. All the things I could do with a salary that large rushed through my brain. I could move apartments, buy a car, pay off my student debts and still have enough to live comfortably. Was it enough to have to spend all my time with Sasuke? The man who had crushed my heart and abandoned me?

Sensing my hesitation, Itachi smiled. He knew he had me.

 I picked up the pen, feeling like I was about to sell my soul, and signed the contract.

Sasuke scoffed, clearly unimpressed that I had been so easily bought. Rather than rising to it, I decided to ignore him. Instead, I kept my attention fixed on Itachi. He quickly ran through my basic day to day duties, told me my start time and the location of my desk. All the while, Sasuke remained silent, chain-smoking until Itachi’s office was filled with the sickly smell of tobacco smoke.

“Alright then, you’re free to go,” Itachi did his best to ignore the potent smell and blurry haze which clouded the room as he bid us goodbye.

I frowned, as I walked out of Itachi’s office. Wondering how I had complied to his wishes so easily. Sasuke trailed behind me reluctantly as I made my way down the corridor, trying to remember Itachi’s instructions to get to my desk. After several minutes of wandering, I turned to Sasuke.

“Want to help me out here?” I asked as we walked down the same corridor for the third time.

Sasuke shrugged and didn’t reply. I watched in horror as he took out a hip flask and brought it to his lips.

“Hey! You can’t do that here!” I hissed, as several police officers walked past. “And it’s eight in the morning!”

Taking a sip, Sasuke ignored me, keeping the flask open as he walked down the hallway ahead of me.

“Sasuke!”

Hurrying after him, I tried not to think about how I had quit my steady nursing job to be a glorified baby sitter to one of the most arrogant men I had ever met. Sasuke quickly made his way around the police station, greeting people as he passed. I frowned, shocked by how many people seemed genuinely pleased to see him. He led me straight to my desk.

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, gesturing at my desk before walking away in the opposite direction.

“Fuck sake,” I muttered under my breath, watching him disappearing through the crowd.

I really had no idea what I was doing. Glancing at the empty desk, I made the decision to follow Sasuke – reminding myself that Sasuke was my assignment. This wasn’t some cushy desk job, I had to focus on him, no matter how much he irked me.

Pushing myself through the crowded office, I struggled to catch up to Sasuke. I apologised as I bumped into to someone, mumbling that I was new before slipping away. I caught a glimpse of Sasuke disappearing into a stairwell. Hurrying, I caught the door just before it closed, but Sasuke was far more eager to get away than I was to catch him.

Upset that I had already lost him, less than an hour into my first day on the job, I sat down on the first step and rested my chin in my hands. Maybe it would be easier not to try. Maybe, if I kept my head down, I could get away with as little contact with Sasuke as possible. The idea brought me a moment of relief before I realised that was not an option. Most likely, Itachi was going to be keeping a close eye on his brother and, by extension, me.

Sighing, I picked myself up off the floor and trudged up the stairs. There was no sign of Sasuke as I wandered up the stairs, and I was beginning to think I would never find him when I saw the exit sign to the roof. That was the most obvious place for Sasuke to go to be alone. His predictability came as another surprise. When I was younger, he always seemed so wild and impulsive.

Pushing the door open, I stepped out onto the rooftop of the police station. As I had expected, Sasuke was lounging, his legs dangling off of the edge. Beside him a half-empty bottle of whiskey, which I assumed he had stashed there almost as soon as he started working for his brother.

I approached him cautiously. He didn’t look up as I advanced, though I was sure he knew I was there. He simply sipped his whiskey and stared out over the city of Konoha. I sat down a few feet behind him, not brave enough to face the edge. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

“What are you doing here Sakura?” he asked finally.

“My job.”

“Hn, you’re not really doing it very well,” Sasuke shook the bottle in his hand at me before taking a sip. “That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

I sighed, he was right. Why had I accepted a job which I knew I was going to hate? Why had I let myself be conned into taking a job not actually knowing what I would be doing?

“Your brother offered me a lot of money. He failed to mention exactly what I would be doing to earn it though,” I wrinkled my nose. If he had told me I was sure I would have turned him down. “About the other night…”

“No,” Sasuke cut me off. “We don’t need to talk about it.”

“Oh.”

There was a pause. I didn’t know what to say. I had hoped that he might apologise, but given his track record that hadn’t been very likely. I sighed deeply.  

“So, we have to work together again,” Sasuke chuckled. “And this time you get paid six figures for it, how far you’ve come.”

“It’s not six figures,” I defended. I knew that he thought I was a sell-out. He wasn’t exactly wrong.

“Hn, I’ll do my thing and you just collect your money. You don’t need to mind me, Sakura.”

“Sasuke,” I sighed, staring at the back of his head. He had changed his hair, I noticed. I didn’t like it. “I don’t think your brother would be very happy if he wasted… a lot of money just so we could avoid an uncomfortable situation. I’m willing to be professional. We can work together. We don’t have to see each other outside of work. In fact, I think I would prefer it that way. To be honest, you’re the last person I want to see right now but I just, I need this. Okay? I need this to go well.”

Sasuke remained silent. I could have guessed that he wouldn’t respond. Doing things my way would mean a significant change in his behaviour and if I knew one thing about Sasuke, it was that he didn’t change. Not for anyone.

Feeling as though I was talking to a brick wall was getting old and I got to my feet, dusting the dirt and gravel off of my trousers. I was about to head back down stairs when Sasuke, leaned back and threw the bottle off of the roof. The smash below and the sound of a car alarm made me wince. My first mistake on the job. I was sure that Itachi would hear about that one.

“Alright,” Sasuke groaned as he stood. “You win. Let’s go.”

He walked past me, gesturing for me to follow. Clenching my fists, I did.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t you have a desk?” I queried.

Sasuke was sat in my chair, feet on the desk and cigarette in hand. I had given up trying to stop him from smoking in the first fifteen minutes of the job. It was my first day, I told myself, there was time to make bigger changes later.

I had left my desk for a few minutes to collect some paperwork from HR and when I returned Sasuke had taken over my desk. Lounging in my chair as if he owned the place. He nodded in greeting to another detective who passed. I crossed my arms, unimpressed.

“Sasuke.”

“This is _my_ desk,” Sasuke replied tiredly. “I guess Itachi wants us to share.”

“Your desk? That’s ridiculous!” I scoffed, sure that he was joking.

“Hn, I guess the money for a new desk went into your new salary,” Sasuke rebuffed, giving me a sly smirk. Kicking his feet off the desk, he opened the drawer to find it empty. Reaching underneath, he fumbled for a moment before sighing. “I wonder where he put all my stuff.”

I huffed, so he wasn’t joking. Sasuke and I would have to share a desk. Frustrated by this development. I slammed the paperwork I was holding onto the desk top and went to find an extra chair. The only one I could find was a wobbly stool which looked as if it would break if you so much as placed a toothpick onto it.  

“I’m having the bottom drawer, you can have the top,” I demanded when I returned, dropping the stool to the floor beside Sasuke. Carefully I sat down, a good foot lower than I needed to be to reach the desk.

“Hn, no, I want the bigger drawer.”

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he was going to be childish about this.

“Cigarettes and booze don’t take up that much space,” I quipped, with a smug grin. “You’re having the top drawer.”

“Hn.”

The satisfaction of winning the argument brought me little joy and I tried to balance on the teetering stool and reach the desk to sign the paperwork I had been given. I chewed the inside of my lip in frustration, trying to ignore Sasuke who was still puffing away on his cigarette. Over and over again, I told myself not to let him get to me. I hoped that I would wake up and it would all have been some horrible, fucked up dream.

Finishing the paperwork I stood up, emerging from behind the desk just as an enthusiastic looking Naruto ran into the room.

“Sakura!” He yelled, pushing people out of his way as he made his way over to me. He practically launched himself over the desk, pulling me into a tight hug. I resisted for a moment, before deciding that it was easier to just go with it. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” I gasped as he released me from the bone-crushing hug. “I uh, I work here now.”

Frowning, Naruto looked between Sasuke and I. I knew what he was thinking. Being Sasuke’s best friend, he had been a witness to some of our more volatile moments and I was sure that he had head about me breaking into the Sasuke’s apartment just weeks ago. Whatever he thought, he didn’t share it. Instead, he grinned, welcoming me to the force.

“I’m not actually a detective,” I explained, wanting to get that out in the open before people started to talk. “I’m a civilian consultant/Sasuke’s handler. Though, as you can see, that’s not really going very well.”

I gestured behind me, where Sasuke was stubbing out his cigarette on the desk. Now that I looked more closely, I could see tiny scorch marks from where Sasuke must have done this over and over.

“Yeah, that’s Sasuke alright,” Naruto laughed. I bit my lip, sure that Naruto was glad to have his best friend back after four years apart – no matter how ill-behaved he was. The thought made me a little sad. Had I been selfish? I hadn’t been the only one Sasuke had hurt when he had left, but never once had I thought about how Naruto would have reacted.

“So,” I shrugged, not wanting to linger on my emotions for too long. “Any cases? I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“Hmmm,” Naruto pondered sarcastically, “let me think, any cases…any cases…”

I pouted. My ego was far too fragile from being hired to babysit a fully-grown man to be able to take even the most light-hearted teasing. “I just mean specifically for Sasuke and me to work on? He’s being about as useful as you’d expect and there’s nothing in this damn desk about it.”

“Oh, you’ll probably wanna go speak to Kakashi about that,” Naruto pointed over to the office at the far end of the room. “He’s our CO.”

“Right,” I sighed. I should have thought of that. “I’d better go do that then.”

“Okay, I’ll see you around,” Naruto nodded, still smiling. He said goodbye to Sasuke, who ignored him, before dashing off again. I watched him go in awe. I had never encountered someone who was so energetic.

Sure that Sasuke wasn’t going to be of any help, I made my way across the open plan detectives office to the separate room in the corner. The door was ajar and I peered into the room carefully. At the desk, sat a grey-haired man, reading.

Unsure if I should interrupt, I knocked gently.

“Come in,” The man called, not even glancing up from his book.

I pushed the door open a little further and slipped into the room. Nervously, I waited for Kakashi to look up from his book. After almost a full minute of silence, I realised that he wasn’t going to.

“Uhm, excuse me…uh sir,” I mumbled. “Captain?”

“Hm?” he glanced up from the book, snapping it shut as soon as he laid eyes on me. “Yes! How can I help you?”

“I’m Sakura Haruno, sir,” I reached out to shake his hand. “Itachi- uh, Deputy Commissioner Uchiha, hired me to be Sasuke’s handler.”

“Yes, of course, Sakura,” he nodded, shaking my hand. “Good to meet you. I dare say you have your work cut out for you.”

I coughed, boy, did I know it.

“What was it that you wanted?”

“Oh, uh, I was just wondering what cases we are meant to be working on? There’s nothing on my…I mean our desk. I’ve tried asking Sasuke, but he keeps telling me he’s solved them all and not to bother him.”

“Well, that’s not surprising. Sasuke dropped off all of his solved cases with me this morning,” Kakashi gestured to the huge stack of files on the edge of his desk. The sight of it exasperated me. If Sasuke was, in fact, solving cases then why the hell had I been hired? “I’ll call you in the minute we get something new. It shouldn’t be long, but I try to give Sasuke the more challenging ones – keeps him busy.”

“That’s all? You’ll call me in when you get something to entertain him?” I was shocked at the Captain's lax attitude. It seemed that Itachi had put his brother with the most relaxed CO possible, which was probably the only reason he had gotten away with so much without being fired.

“Yes,” Kakashi shrugged, picking up his book. “Go get settled in.”

Irritated, I turned and stalked out of the office.

“Oh, Sakura,” Kakashi called as I reached the door. I turned around hoping it would be something important. “Close the door behind you.”

I slammed the door behind me, bringing the whole office to a halt. Several people stared as I stored back to our desk where Sasuke was waiting, looking vaguely amused. The silence continued as I reached the desk, demanding that Sasuke get out of the chair so I could sit down.

“See, I told you, I solved them all,” he said smugly.

Not in the mood, I walked around the desk and tipped him out of the chair. Sitting down I crossed my arms staring back out at the other detectives who were watching me curiously.

“What?” I snapped.

Slowly, a quiet murmur of conversation sprung up and everyone went back to what they were doing.

“Hn, your temper got worse then,” Sasuke noted perching himself on the stool beside me, lighting another cigarette.

I ignored him. This was going to be hell.

****

* * *

  **Sweetopia: Okay guys, I know I promised to update more but the last two weeks have been horrific for stress! Despite finishing all my uni work I still had a load of extra stuff to do like a catwalk and a degree show to put on _and_ I was super sick with stomach flu for a week! **

**But I'm back not and that's what counts! My current unemployment also means that I have a lot of time during the days so I will be able to update during the day (in England) even if it does mean that I am super super poor :/**

**I've also had a great idea for a new fic which is being planned out! Should be ready to write and get it out in the next week or so. I will also be updating my other stories too so stay tuned.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of it and I hope you keep on reading my work and finding enjoyment from it!**

**Thanks guys**

**xoxo**

 


	14. Think of The Money

I had been awake since well before dawn. My eyes were gritty as I turned to look at the clock. I had ten more minutes until I had to get ready for work. Groaning, I stared up at the ceiling - watching the flicker of car headlights on the cracked surface. After finishing work, I had fallen straight into my bed and slept deeply for approximately five hours before anxiety woke me up.

For a brief, sleep clouded moment, I thought that it had been a dream. I hadn't quit my stable, happy job at the hospital to babysit the man who had critically injured me, slept with me and then vanished without a trace for several years. But the longer I laid awake the more reality had begun to sink in and with it, dread. Was it too late to quit?

"Come on," I whispered to myself and my alarm clock blared out in my tiny apartment. "Get up."

As I heaved myself out of bed I looked around my tiny bedroom. It was just big enough to sit a single bed and a dresser. If I stuck this out, if I forced myself to make it through even just a couple of months, I could afford a place ten times the size. That was my motivation. I kept repeating it over an over in my head as I got myself ready.

"Think of the money, think of the money," I murmured, pulling on my boots. They were comfier than the shoes I had worn the day before. I was anticipating more legwork, but if my first day had been anything to go by it would be from chasing Sasuke, not chasing criminals.

The early winter morning sky was half-lit by the sun as I stepped out of my apartment. The cold stung my hands as I fumbled with my keys in the lock. I kept one eye on the street, glancing furtively over my shoulder - half expecting to see Itachi waiting for me in his blacked-out car. But no car pulled up as I stepped out onto the street. Itachi must have trusted, or not cared, that I would show up to work. He was right.

Taking a deep breath, I shoved my hand into my coat pocket, adjusted my bag on my shoulder and set off in the direction of the police headquarters. It was a fairly long walk. The journey had seemed quicker the night before, but I think my eagerness to get to bed had clouded my judgement.

By the time I arrived at the headquarters, I was sweating even despite the cold air of a February morning. I pulled my coat and scarf off as soon as I entered the building, throwing them over my arm as I trecked up to the third floor to the CID offices.

It was pretty crowded as I walked through the office door, most of the detectives had arrived to work before me - seemingly eager to be assigned the best cases or to work on closing their existing ones. It was a pleasure I was yet to enjoy. I had spent my whole first day waiting for a case to be thrown our way, but it seemed Sasuke was picky when it came to assignments. I was anticipating more of the same today.

"Morning, Sakura!" Naruto called from across the office.

"Morning!" I smiled, giving him a half-wave as I settled myself at my desk. With Sasuke nowhere in sight, I claimed the good chair - lowering it to my height.

For a few minutes, I organised the papers which had accumulated on my desk seemingly overnight. It was mostly memos, few of which applied to me. I paused when I came to a paper which had a sticky note attached to it. It was labelled 'IMPORTANT' in Sasukes neat scrawl. Frowning, I peeled it away and glanced over the paper. It seemed fairly inconsequential at first glance, just a typed list of names. It took a moment before it clicked.

"No way," I scoffed glaring at the piece of paper, wishing I could set it on fire through sheer will. "No. Fucking. Way."

The list was a fairly comprehensive collection of my dating history. Though a few names were missing and several names on the list I didn't recognise. Furious and shocked, I crumpled the paper into a tight ball and threw it in the trash along with Sasuke's sticky note. Shaking my head, I didn't know what to think.

Pushing myself away from my desk I stomped over to Naruto, who was munching on a doughnut from an open box on his desk. He nodded as I approached, but continued chewing as he typed something up on his computer. Crossing my arms I waited in front of his desk. It took several minutes before he realised that I wasn't leaving.

"Hey, Sakura, do you need something?" he asked sitting back in his chair. "Want a doughnut?"

"No. I don't."

"What's up?"

"Where's Sasuke? I need to punch him in the face," I cast a glance around the room to check that he hadn't slipped in unnoticed.

"Oh," Naruto seemed surprised, by my violent outburst. "Uh, no. Haven't seen him. What's he done now?"

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, debating telling Naruto what a freak his best friend was before deciding against it, "No, it's nothing. Nothing. Forget it. What uh, what time does he usually show up for work?"

Naruto shrugged, licking sugar from his fingers, "When he feels like it, mostly."

"Right."

That sounded about right, I thought. Sasuke never was one for working to schedules. He had stayed even after I had gone home the previous night - though it seemed he had been doing more snooping into my personal life than actual police work.

"Thanks," I sighed, leaving Naruto to his work. He was far less chatty than I imagined that he would be when he was working.

I only made it halfway across the office when the CO's door opened and Kakashi stepped out. He leaned against the door frame and locked eyes with me for a moment. My stomach dropped as he raised his hand, beckoning me over. Reluctantly I followed him back into the office. I could only expect that it was bad news.

"Ah, Sakura," Kakashi smiled. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Uh," I faltered, unsure if I should admit that I had no clue where the man I was in charge of was. "He uh…you know I'm sure he's just running late."

"Mmh, yeah. I'm sure he is," Kakashi perched on his desk, leaving me standing in the middle of the room. I shifted awkwardly. "Listen. Sakura. I know that you and Sasuke have a…personal history. Now, I'm not sure to what extent that is and I don't need to know. Itachi assured me that if there was one person who could keep him in line then it would be you. So, I signed off on hiring you. But if Sasuke isn't going to even show up now you're here then…"

"I-I understand," I bowed my head. "But, maybe, since we didn't have any active cases then Sasuke thought he could come in later…or maybe he had an appointment or-"

"I don't care about maybe's, Sakura. It's your job to know where he is. It's your job to make sure that he's here on time."

I sighed. Of course, he was right. There I was thinking he was a relaxed CO. Clearly, I had been wrong. Kakashi ran a hand over his face.

"Look, I don't want to be harsh with you, you're young and Sasuke's…well, Sasuke's a pain in my fucking neck," he sighed, his tone softening. "Just get him here. I have a case for you both. Hopefully, it'll keep you busy for a while."

"Yes, yes, I'll go find him!" I nodded. I was eager to be out of his office. Without waiting to be dismissed, I hurried for the door.

"Oh, Sakura!" Kakashi called as I opened the door. I paused, my hand hovering on the handle. "From now on you both get to work at nine am."

"Yes, sir."

I trudged wearily up the steps to Sasuke's apartment. I pounded my fist into the door. Stepping back, I waited. Predictably there was no answer. Taking a deep breath, I knocked again.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. "Sasuke. Come on! You're late for work!"

People on the street were staring, but I pretended not to notice. Pulling out my phone, I dialled Sasuke's number. Or at least, the number he had four years ago. It rang. I was surprised. I had been almost certain that it would be out of service. The phone rang out. I called again, knocking repeatedly on the door.

"Hello?"

I was shocked at the sound of Sasuke's voice on the end of the line. For a moment I remained silent, too surprised to answer. Then, I regained my senses and opened my mind, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

A tap on my shoulder startled me and I almost dropped my phone to the floor, catching it just in time. Turning around, I was surprised to see Sasuke loitering on the pavement, coffee in hand. His smug smirk at sneaking up on me filled me with irritation. Yet another thing he had done that day to annoy me.

"Hn, here," he held out the cardboard coffee holder to me. "The one on the right is yours."

I crossed my arms, "We don't have time for coffee. We need to be back at the station. Now. There's a case."

"Hn, I know."

"You know?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Just take the coffee Sakura and we can be on our way."

Reluctantly, I accepted the coffee. Following him as he walked up the street, I watched as he hailed a cab. I had to admit that I was relieved he was being so co-operative. Sliding into the back seat I remained quiet while Sasuke gave the driver the address. It was only when we were driving that I decided to speak.

"Kakashi was pissed that you didn't show up this morning," I said as I stared out of the window.

"Hn, I'm sure he'll get over it."

I rolled my eyes, trust Sasuke to be so blunt. I wondered if he spoke to his other colleagues this way. Shaking my head, I took a sip of coffee. Frowning, I took a second sip. It seemed Sasuke had managed to guess my favourite coffee, a vanilla cappuccino with no extra sugar and skim milk. It was perfect. Exactly as if I had ordered it myself.

"This is…" I turned to Sasuke. "No. Nevermind. I need to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"I found a piece of paper on  _our_  desk this morning. Yeah, pretty interesting actually. You must have thought so, you marked it 'important'."

"Hn, no, I don't remember," Sasuke feigned ignorance. "Did Kakashi give you any hints about the case?"

"No. Don't change the subject. There was a list of names on our desk this morning. I didn't write it. So you must have," I snapped.

"Sakura…"

"Don't," I warned. I hated when he used that tone with me. "Sasuke. Why was there a list of, men who I know, on the desk this morning."

Sasuke sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. He seemed relatively unbothered by my accusation, "I was just doing some background research on my new handler."

"I don't see what my dating history has to do with my job," I snapped. "Besides, there are way more people on that list than there needs to be."

"Well, that's on you, Sakura. Don't get upset with me for your…" he paused, a mischevious glint in his eye "…loose morals."

I took a deep breath, resisting the urge to strangle him. I knew that I would never get close. Instead, I chose not to rise to his taunting and remained silent for the remainder of our journey back to the station. Sasuke climbed out of the taxi almost before it stopped, leaving me to pick up the fare. Grumbling, I pulled a twenty from my purse and told the driver to keep the change. I didn't want to lose sight of him again.

"Hey," I yelled, jogging after Sasuke. "Wait up!"

"Have you seen Sasuke?" A blonde-haired woman asked. I recognised her as one of the other detectives on the CID squad, but we hadn't been formally introduced.

"Uh," I frowned, looking up from my research. "No, not for the last five minutes. He's probably in the bathroom. Do you wanna wait for him…"

"Oh uh, I'm Temari. Welcome to the team." the detective held out her hand. I shook it. She was the only one besides Naruto to have welcomed me.

"Thank you."

Temari waited around my desk for a while, making small talk while we waited for Sasuke to return. Another five minutes passed and I was beginning to get worried. Since I had taken over the desk, I had banned him from smoking inside - but his cigarette breaks on the roof hadn't taken him this long before.

"I don't think that he's coming back," Temari said after almost half an hour.

I groaned, contemplating slamming my head into the desk. Of course, he wasn't, that would be too much to ask. I dreaded to think of what he was doing. At best, he would be chainsmoking on the roof, at worst he could be doing coke off of his brother's desk. Either way, I was going to get in shit for it.

"Why, why does he do this," I complained. "Sorry, it's been great talking with you, Temari. I have to go."

Standing up, I moved to make my way across the room to the stairwell. I planned to search the roof first. It was, after all, my most likely location to find Sasuke. Hurrying, I tried to look relaxed as I passed the CO's office - not wanting to arouse suspicion.

"Sakura?"

I turned quickly. Too quickly. Trying to act nonchalant, I folded my arms, but only ended up looking awkward. Naruto was standing in the doorway to the stairwell, a steaming mug in his hand. He looked at me with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…nothing," he shook his head. "Shouldn't you be at a crime scene right now?"

"What?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm pretty sure that you were meant to be headed to a crime scene with Sasuke. Are you done already?"

Still confused I waited for him to elaborate. Thankfully, Naruto took my silence as intended.

"I just bumped into Sasuke in the car park…fifteen minutes ago? He said you were already in the car," he explained.

It dawned on both of us what had happened. I had been ditched. Sasuke had slipped away unnoticed, while I had been doing background research on our murder victim. At least he had been smart enough to lie to Naruto about it, but not smart enough to come up with a decent one. It was like he wanted us both to get fired. Trying to control my anger, I screamed internally - clenching my fists tightly.

"That bastard," I hissed. "Alright. Where's the crime scene. I'll get a cab and see if I can catch up with him."

"Hang on a second," Naruto shook his head. "Let me get my keys. I'll drive you. It'll be faster."

 

"Sasuke Uchiha!" I yelled, slamming the door to Naruto's police cruiser loudly. Even across the field, I knew Sasuke had heard me - even if he pretended not to notice. "What the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" 

Sasuke ignored me. He was crouched low to the ground, inspecting something closely. I opened my mouth to speak again and he held his hand up - a gesture for me to be quiet - but I had had enough. Grabbing his shoulder, I hauled him backwards. He wobbled precariously and, thankfully avoided falling onto any of the evidence. In hindsight, it probably wasn't my best move. 

"What the fuck, Sakura!" Sasuke snapped, getting to his feet. "I'm busy." 

"You ditched me!" 

"I didn't ditch you," he denied. "I had to go to a crime scene. I thought you would find it boring, so I decided to leave you to your research." 

"You're such a dick. You knew exactly what you were doing. You can't keep running off! It's my job to watch you! I know you don't like it but I have to be with you every single second of the day!" I raised my voice, barely keeping myself from shoving him again. 

"Hn, will you calm down." 

"CALM DOWN!?" 

 

"So," Itachi folded his hands neatly on the desk in front of him as he looked between Sasuke and I. "You two fought, in front of twenty officers and several members of the pubic, in the middle of a crime scene." 

Wisely, Sasuke and I remained silent. Itachi was not asking what had happened. He knew already. As he had said, there were plenty of people around to witness it. I shifted in my seat, unable to hold his gaze. I could tell he was furious. 

"Would either of you care to tell me what happened?" 

"Hn, Sakura overreacted," Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "As usual." 

I could tell he was baiting me and I wasn't about to yell at him to prove his point. Instead, I kept quiet. Staring at the bamboo plant in the corner of the room, I tried to pretend that Sasuke was on fire - a much more soothing situation that the one I found myself in. 

"Sakura," Itachi's tone was even, but I could hear the irritation seeping through the cracks. "Is that true?" 

"No, sir. Sasuke has been pushing my buttons all day. He used police resources to do a background check into...well into my personal life, showed up an hour late to work and then ditched me to get to a crime scene completely unrelated to the case we were meant to be working." 

Itachi nodded once and sat back, pressing two fingers to his chin. 

"Now, if I'm recalling correctly, didn't I hire you to stop Sasuke doing all these things?" Itachi asked. 

My face flushed. He was right. I didn't have a comeback. No witty answer would save me, I was sure. Once again silence seemed to be the best option. Unfortunately, I wasn't right about that either. 

"Isn't that right Miss Haruno?" Itachi barked. 

I flinched, nodding vigorously, "Y-yes. That's why you hired me."

"And yet, somehow, it seems that my dear brother  has been in more trouble the past to days than the rest of the time he has been working here!" Itachi slammed his hand into the table. Beside me, Sasuke let a smirk flicker onto his face. "I don't know what you're smirking at, Sasuke! As far as I'm concerned you both need to get your shit together or you're both out! I will not tolerate you behaving like children. You have a job to do, so do it." 

 

"I cannot believe you," I grumbled as we walked out of the building. After Itachi had finished reprimanding us, I was in an even worse mood than usual. We had both been suspended for the rest of the day, without pay. 

Beside me, Sasuke wasn't in the most chipper mood either. He had refused to speak to me directly since we had fought at the crime scene. I always knew that it was going to be difficult, but I hadn't expected it to be quite that bad. It seemed there was more lingering tension and resentment than either of us cared to admit. 

"If you're not going to talk to me, just piss off," I vented. "You're good at that." 

"Hn, what's that supposed to mean?" 

I didn't answer him. He knew what it meant. Today hadn't been the only day he had abandoned me and he knew it. I wondered if it ever made him feel guilty. Though, I doubted if he was capable. 

"Hn, whatever," he shrugged. "Are you going to walk me all the way back to my apartment or am I allowed some privacy?" 

"This is the way to my apartment too," I snapped. "I wouldn't be walking with you if I didn't have to." 

This was going to be more difficult than I ever could have imagined. It seemed there was no healing from the past... at least, not yet. 

* * *

 

**Sweetopia: So this took a little longer to write than I thought, but I wanted to get it done tonight. Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's late and I'm very tired! Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think! Love and appreciate you all!**

**Also don't forget to follow my instagram @sweetopiafics for more content!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**


	15. Weekend Work

I waited as the monitor screen faded to black and the small green light of the computer flickered out of existence. It had taken almost a full ten minutes for me to log off of mine and Sasuke's shared computer. It had been lagging for most of the afternoon. Gulping down the cold dregs of coffee in my mug, I sighed - I knew how the computer felt.

I never knew a week could last so long. I groaned tiredly and rubbed my eye, feeling the tension of a migraine working its way through my skull, a dull reminder to get my eyes tested. Looking up from the blank screen, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, as of five minutes earlier, that was no longer my problem. I had made it. My first week on the job was officially over.

It had been even harder than I could have imagined. Sasuke was in bad shape. From his bloodshot eyes and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes which clung to him every morning, it was clear he wasn't sleeping and it was rare that he was sober. Thankfully, it seemed he was trying - to some degree - to hide it and, since he was refraining from drinking on the job, I decided to ignore it.

As I trudged home through the mist of a February evening, my stomach gurgling hungrily, I thought about the dismal amount of food in my fridge. I needed to buy groceries, but I only had a fraction of my last paycheck at the hospital to last me until the end of the month. The thought of it woke the gnawing of anxiety in my gut.

 _The payout will be worth struggling for a bit,_  I thought to myself. I could afford to struggle. My first wage would more than make up for it. Still, the thought of half a slice of bread and leftover chicken soup for dinner didn't sound appealing. Pulling my purse out of my pocket, I counted the few coins I had in there and decided to take a detour on the way to my apartment to go to the market.

I returned to my apartment with my arms full. Shopping while hungry always had the same outcome. Though, at least the food I had bought had been relatively cheap. If I ate carefully and nothing spoiled too quickly it would see me through the next week. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I struggled to get my keys in the lock. Pushing the door open, I dumped the bags on the floor and pulled it out of my pocket. I winced at the sight of my mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, mom, who else would be answering my phone?" I sighed closing the door behind me. I threw my keys into the dish on the side table and pushed the grocery bags along the wooden floor with my feet.

"No…I just meant…You don't usually answer so quickly. Is everything alright?" The sound of pots and pans in the background indicated that she was cooking.

"I'm fine. Just getting home from work. You called me?"

"Oh yes, yes, I did," she agreed, though she seemed distracted. It seemed that I had managed to avoid questioning about work. I still hadn't told my parents what my new job was, only that I had one. "I wanted to invite you to dinner on Sunday. Your dad has the day off work, for once, and I thought a family dinner would be nice."

I pulled a face. I had been avoiding family dinners for some time now. It was an opportunity for my parents to lecture me. There was always an ulterior motive. As I was wracking my brains for a reasonable excuse not to go my stomach growled.

"Yeah," I sighed. In my current financial situation, I couldn't turn down a free meal. "Sure. I'll be there."

Holding my phone away from my ear, I rolled my eyes as she cheered excitedly, "Oh I'm so happy! It's been ages since we've seen you!"

There it was. The subtly guilt trip. It was a forte of my mother's, she knew exactly what to say to make me feel terrible. It wasn't so bad when I was working with my dad, at least that was some contact, but now I had a new job it was easier to ignore my parents.

"Yeah, it'll be nice," I agreed, trying to keep a good level of enthusiasm. "Was there anything else? I was just about to take a shower and cook dinner."

"Oh no, nothing else…" I knew she could tell I wanted to get out of the conversation. The disappointment in her voice hurt a little. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"See you Sunday, Mom," I replied before promptly hanging up. I was already regretting agreeing to dinner.

The weekend passed pleasantly. It was the first time in a long time that I had had the whole weekend off work. I spent it lazily in my apartment. Cleaning sporadically in between catching up on TV. It was nice to spend time relaxing. By the time it came to leaving for dinner on Sunday I was already feeling more positive and relaxed. Right up to the point that I reached the doorstep of my parents' house.

Loitering on the front step, I tried to think of anything that would get me out of going in. After five minutes in the cold, not thinking of a valid excuse and my fingers numb from the chill, I knocked on the door.

My mom answered almost instantly. I expected she had been waiting by the door. We both did our best to pretend we hadn't been lurking. Kissing her on the cheek, I noticed she looked thinner than usual.

"Hi mom," I smiled, squeezing her tight. She felt tiny between my arms. I stepped back surveying her. "Are you alright? You look thin."

"Oh, thank you!" She beamed. I let out a sigh of relief. It had been intentional. "I've been on a new diet."

"You don't need to diet," I rolled my eyes, following her into the kitchen where my dad was already sat at the table. "Does she dad?"

I settled myself at the table. My dad barely glanced up from his newspaper as mum went back to the stove. I had the feeling that he was upset with me, but I wasn't about to bring it up. I wanted to get through dinner and get home again without an incident. Drumming my fingers on the table I waited in the quiet of the kitchen.

It seemed like ages since I had set foot in my parents home. This made me feel nervous. Once it had been my home too. When I was a teenager I could never imagine feeling at home anywhere else. But as I grew up, things changed. Sasuke changed them. Directly above our heads was the bed where Sasuke and I had first slept together. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it.

"Here we are," my mom set down a plate in front of me. And settled herself down on the opposite side to me.

My dad folded his newspaper and set it aside before picking up his knife and fork, "It looks lovely, dear."

"Yeah, mom, it looks great!" I picked up my fork and shoved it into my mouth, quickly followed by another. I wanted to eat quickly and leave. The longer I stayed the more aware of the awkwardness I became. My dad wouldn't even look at me.

Also sensing the tension my mom jumped in to start a conversation, "Honey, tell Sakura about what's going on at work! I'm sure she's been missing it."

She was right. I had been missing my job at the hospital. Despite it only being a week since I had left, I felt as though it were a distant memory. All of the stress of my new job made being a nurse seem easy, which of course it wasn't. I turned to my dad, a hopeful smile on my face. He paused a moment and I feared he wouldn't speak to be. Then, to my deep relief, he grinned and launched into a story about one of our regular patients.

Unfortunately, hospital anecdotes could only take up so much time. I was only halfway through the meal when the conversation dried up once again. I stared down at my plate and wondered if I could get away with asking to take the leftovers home. In the end, I decided against it - knowing that it would only make my parents worry. Though, nowhere near as much as they would worry when I told them what my new job entailed. I knew, deep down, that they both blamed Sasuke for the turn my life took. In their opinion, if it wasn't for him I would be a doctor right now. They were probably right.

"So, Sakura," My mom began. "You've been very mysterious about this new job of yours."

I coughed, choking on a mouthful of food. I had been expecting them to ask yet it still surprised me.

"What your mother means, is that maybe you could fill us in on what you're doing now," dad took over. "We just want to know that you're doing okay."

"I uh…I-" the loud ringing of my phone cut me off. I frowned turning it off in my pocket without looking. "Well, the thing is…what I'm doing…"

My phone rang again. I frowned. My parents didn't look impressed. The phone kept ringing. Who could want me to answer the phone so badly on a Sunday night? After the phone rang out, it buzzed. A text. Pulling it out of my back pocket, I checked it quickly. My eyes widened in alarm.

_RED ALERT. CALL ME NOW. IT'S WORK. - S_

"I'm sorry," my voice came out strangled and shrill. "I have to go!"

"What? Sakura!" My mom stood up. "Where are you going at this time of night?"

"It's work!" I defended also getting to my feet. "It's an emergency."

"Sakura," dad warned, his authoritative tone made me falter a moment.

"No, it is!" I protested. I knew they thought I was making something up to get out of dinner. "It's Sasu- I mean…I work for the police. My partner says it's an emergency. I have to go."

"The police?"

"Yes, the police. I know it's not what you had in mind for me, but…Itachi Uchiha, he approached me about a month ago…Look, I don't have time to explain," I sighed, impatient. This was not how I wanted to tell them what I was doing. "Sasuke is waiting for me."

"Sasuke?" Mom snapped. "Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura you're not! You are not! Please tell me that you're not…Kizashi, talk to her!"

My dad remained seated. He folded his arms and stared at me intently. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. Unlike my mother, he was not one to show his anger openly.

"I think this is a discussion for another time," he said slowly. "Go on."

Giving him a grateful look, I dashed out of the house - grabbing my coat on the way. I called my goodbye over my shoulder as I jogged out onto the street. As I walked, I send Sasuke a text.

_What's wrong? Where are you? I'll meet you. - Sakura_

It took less than a minute before I got a reply. Though it made me stop in my tracks. The address was only five minutes down the street. I frowned. My parents' neighbourhood was one of the safest in the city. The crime rate was as close to zero as it was going to get. Running back in the direction I had come from, I raced to investigate wondering what could have happened in such a quiet part of town.

As I rounded the corner and onto the street my eyes locked in on the familiar figure of Sasuke - clad in his usual long black coat - sat on the curb. There were no flashing light of police cars, no cordoned off area and no-one else in sight. I slowed a steady jog and came to a halt a few feet away.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked, my breath ragged in the cold air. I was confused by the lack of police activity.

"Hn, you are welcome," Sasuke greeted waving at me.

I could tell from his voice that he was wasted. That and the half-empty bottle of whiskey set beside him on the curb. My heart sank.

"What the fuck?"

"You, you're welcome! I got you out of dinner with your parents."

"How did you even know about-" I cut myself off, realising I was yelling. Holding my breath, I pinched the bridge of my nose. There was no point in asking him how he figured it out. "Get up!"

I was aware of the twitching of curtains in the houses around us, clearly provoked by the sound of my yelling. No doubt the neighbourhood gossips would be reporting back to my parents. Pursing my lips, I knelt and grabbed hold of the front of Sasuke's jacket, hauling him to his feet. He didn't resist as I pulled him down the street in the direction of town.

Seething, I struggled to keep my voice low as we walked through the quiet suburbs, "I can't believe you."

"What?" he chuckled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back.

"You're drunk. I'm taking you home," I muttered. The way he touched me brought me back to being eighteen, young and vulnerable. I pulled back sharply.

"Hn, you're mad," he observed.

"How astute of you."

We walked in a heated silence for a while, though I was thankful that Sasuke had the forethought to stay quiet. We reached the edge of the suburbs. Entering the city, Sasuke slowed to a more leisurely pace. I let go of him storming ahead.

 _I might as well go home,_  I thought. There would be no going back to my parents' house now. Not without some cross words and a long lecture. Cutting off down a side street, I headed in the direction of my apartment, leaving a drunk stumbling Sasuke to his own devices.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke called, noticing I had walked away. I paused down the street and turned back around, hoping I wouldn't live to regret it.

"What?"

"Do you wanna get some dinner?"

I paused, surprised. "I don't have any money. I can't."

"You're hungry though right?" Sasuke asked, walking up to me.

I shrugged, not wanting to let on that I was starving.

"Then come on," he motioned for me to follow him. "My treat, since I broke you out of dinner with your parents."

Reluctantly, I followed him - my growling stomach overruling my good sense. Still angry, I crossed my arms and followed him down the street. Sasuke stumbled a little in front of me, but as he looked back in the light of a streetlight, I momentarily forgot his drunkenness. My heart skipped and a warm rush of feeling for him fought to tackle my anger as I looked at him, bathed in the warm yellow glow of a flickering streetlight. He looked beautiful. I hesitated a step.

"Fuck, it's closed," Sasuke cursed, ruining the illusion.

Jogging a little to close the gap between us. I halted at his side as he looked up at the closed sign on the door. From the peeling paint and boards on the windows, it looked like it had been closed for some time. Taking a step back, I noticed that we had visited this cafe before - back when I was younger. Unsure if it was meant to be a comforting or irritating gesture, I stepped back.

"Oh well. Look. I'm just going to go home," I sighed. The night had been a write off from the very beginning. Stamping my feet in the cold, I began to walk away.

"No," Sasuke called after me. "Wait, Sakura. Hn, come to mine, I'll buy you take out." 

Once again my common sense was overruled by a hungry stomach. As much as I hadn't forgiven Sasuke, for many reasons, it did seem like he was trying to make amends. So, going against my better judgement, I tentatively followed him back to his apartment. Not wanting to spark suspicion, in case we bumped into any of our co-workers, I made sure to keep my distance. Passing strangers wouldn't have even thought we were walking together. In truth, being close to him made me uncomfortable. If Sasuke noticed, he didn't say so. 

As we walked up to the steps to Sasuke's front door, a rush of anxiety overcame me. Memories of the last time I had been in the apartment flashed in my mind. We still hadn't spoken about it, deciding that it was better - easier - to forget that it had ever happened. Holding my breath, I braced myself for the mess I was about to encounter. It had been bad last time, I wasn't expecting it to be better now. 

I was pleasantly surprised as I walked up Sasuke's stairs, which before had been cluttered and precarious. They were empty, not even a beer bottle in sight. I dared not mention it. Instead, I pretended to be unphased as I walked into the completely spotless apartment. It seemed like a completely different space. I had never seen it so homely before. Unlike the sparsely decorated, utilitarian style which Sasuke had kept the place four years ago - and the cluttered and dirty hovel of two months ago - the place looked like a palace. 

There were drapes on the windows and thick plush rugs underfoot - one of which notably covered the bloodstain from my near-death experience which I knew lurked on the wooden floor beneath. The beat-up leather couch had been replaced by new plush one, covered in pillows and blankets. I stepped towards it, my hands running over the soft fabric. Frowning, I saw the apartment clearly. It had a woman's touch.

"Hn, do you want Chinese food?" Sasuke interrupted my suspicious snooping. 

"Oh, uh yeah," I nodded quickly. "Do you mind if I sit?" 

Sasuke gave me a look - he thought I was being weird. I was. I sat down on the couch, barely concealing my surprise at how comfortable it was. Making a note of asking where he bought it from, I planned to buy myself one as soon as I got paid. Settling into the plush cushions, I listened as Sasuke talked to the takeout restaurant over the phone. 

It felt strange to be back there. Though, with us working so closely together again, it was only a matter of time before I ended up in Sasuke's apartment. By the time he re-entered the living room, I had managed to compose myself. Keeping all my emotions hidden, I held my breath as he sat down on the couch beside me. 

Sasuke sipped a steaming cup of coffee. It smelled deliciously strong. It surprised me that he was trying to sober up, but then Sasuke had been full of surprises that night. Without a word, he reached for the remote and turned on the television. Another thing he had never done when I had known him before. 

By the time the Chinese food arrived, I was beginning to feel more at ease. Sasuke had sobered up rather quickly after two cups of coffee, and the gentle silence filled by the television was comfortable - a feeling I never thought I could feel around him again. We ate in relative silence, only a brief smattering of conversation between shovelling mouthfuls of food into our mouths hungrily. 

Throwing down my bowl on the coffee table, rested back on the cushions. 

"So," I said, resting a hand on my stomach. "This place looks different." 

"Hn, yeah," Sasuke nodded, chuckling slightly. "It does. I bought some new stuff." 

Disappointed by his response, I turned back to the television - resting my cheek on a fluffy cushion. I had been hoping to get him to let something slip about a girlfriend - which I was convinced that he had. The twinge of jealousy I felt alarmed me. 

"Yeah," I yawned. "It looks a lot different than it used to when I was last...I mean, back then." 

* * *

**Sweetopia: Okay! So, I'm back! Here's a real quick update, sorry if it's not perfect! I've been super busy. Essentially setting up my own business - I've been working properly for one week and already landed a MAJOR client which means I'm gonna be real busy and will only be able to write at night time for the foreseeable future. I promise that despite my new job, I will still be updating as often as I can so please stay tuned.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Goodnight Y'all!**

**xoxo**


End file.
